


Tremble

by reignofthefandoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Ballerina!Betty, F/M, Serpent!Jughead, Smut, ballerina au, perfectionist!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofthefandoms/pseuds/reignofthefandoms
Summary: When Gladys Jones finds a dismembered finger on her doorstep, she decides enough is enough and before he can comprehend what has happened, Jughead is transferred to  an arts school. Leaving his serpents without a leader.Meanwhile, Betty Cooper has been without a dance partner for far too long. When she hears about the new boy enrolling in her program, she's  ecstatic but little does she know he has no dance experience. Tensions fly with two big personalities in the room.  Will they manage to put aside their disappointments and differences? The show must go on.





	1. Tremble #1

It was cold, bitterly cold. The wind was howling, flurries of snow landing on the cold leather Jughead wore. A vicious double headed green snake patched on the back. A symbol that meant no one dared to mess with him. It was a privilege he enjoyed, a glare and a flash of the jacket and the strangers cowered away.

“Jughead!!!” 

He sighed at the sound of his mother’s voice, if only the jacket kept his mother away too. He walked into the kitchen where she stood with her hands on her hips. “Tall boy dropped this off while you were at school.” She said her nose flaring as she help up a plastic bag with a bloody severed finger. 

Jughead eyes widened at the sight of the finger. While he was happy the job was done, he wasn't pleased that tall boy gave it to his mother. He would have to have a talk with him later.

“I've had enough!” Gladys bellowed at Jughead as she slammed the finger back onto the table. “Don't you know this gang is what killed your father!” She said her voice wavering. 

“Mom, that's why I'm doing it. Dad led the serpents, they can't go without a leader. I'm it now. I have to carry on his legacy.” He paused watching his mother’s anger in her face. “I'm doing this for him, mom. This is what he would want.” 

Gladys shook her head a tear running down his face. “No, Jughead! He would want you alive.” 

“But the serpents are keeping me alive! They are my family, they protect me. That finger was a protection.” He said motioning to the plastic bag on the counter. 

“No! No!” She screamed. “I won't do it! I lost your father to that gang. I won't lose you too!” She sighed covering her face with her hand. 

“Mom…” Jughead called softly.

Gladys removed her hand with a shake of her head. “I'm taking you out of that school, Jughead. I talked to your aunt, she knows the principal at the Baltimore School for the Arts.”

“Oh come on mom. An art school!?” Jughead whined cursing the fact that he wasn't eighteen yet. He was only a junior in high school, sixteen. 

“You're going. End of discussion. You start Monday.” She said throwing the severed finger at him and leaving the room.

He caught it swiftly looking down at it. “Damn you Tall Boy.” 

That Monday, Jughead didn't argue with his mother as she woke him up for school. She had to go to work early that day. She was a flight attendant and she had two flights in a row to work. So once she knew he was awake she was out the door. 

Jughead got himself dressed and made sure Jellybean, his eleven year old sister, was ready and fed. He slid on his serpents jacket and walked out their apartment door with Jellybean. He knocked on the next apartment door and waited for it to open. When it did he smiled.

“Mrs. Graham, I have to be at school early today. Would you mind watching over Jellybean for a bit and making sure she gets on the bus?”

The woman readily agreed and Jughead dropped a kiss on jellybeans head. “Be good kid. Remember Aunt May is picking you up. I love you.” Jellybean hugged him and muttered an ‘I love you’ back.

When Jughead arrived at school, after walking about ten blocks, he waited outside the principal’s office on a cold, hard chair. He tapped his foot against the tile floor, his head leant back against the wall.

“Mr. Jones…”

Jughead positioned his head back to face the office and found a middle aged woman standing in front of him. She wore her hair down laying nicely against her grey suit jacket that matched her grey skirt. 

“I'm Ms. Reynolds. Won't you come in?” The woman asked motioning to the office door. Jughead nodded and entered the room, quickly taking a seat. The woman sat across from him. “So your mother tells me you're a bright boy.” At her words, Jughead scoffed. “You just need an outlet, she says, and I think she's right.” 

Jughead tried not to make any noises or sarcastic comments while in the woman's presence. Rather, he crossed his arms and listened. 

“I have your class schedule here.” She said sliding a paper across to him. 

Jughead looked at the paper she gave him and the different that were listed. Seven classes in total, three of which were dance classes. “Dance!? My mother put me in dance!? Oh wonderful. This day is just wonderful.”

Ms. Reynolds laughed lightly, “Dance is a great outlet to release your emotions. I think she made a fine choice.” She paused letting it sink in. “Now if you will follow me, I will show you to the locker room where you can get changed for your first class.”

“Changed?” Jughead questioned as she grabbed a bag from a nearby drawer. 

“Yes, your dance classes require dance attire.” Ms. Reynolds explained as she handed him the bag she was holding. 

Jughead peered inside as they walked to the locker room. He pulled out a pair of stretchy pants with footies attached. “Tights!” He exclaimed as they reached the door of the locker room. He couldn't believe his mother would do this to him. Take him out of school, send him to a rich kid school, put him in dance, and make him wear tights. It was unbelievable.

“Here you are, Jughead.” Ms. Reynolds called motioning to the entrance. Jughead muttered a thank you and enter the room. “Oh and Jughead,” she said getting his attention. When he looked she started again, “That jacket doesn't have a place here. It will remain off and away in your locker while you are here. Got it?”

“Got it.” He mimicked saluting her like a sailor. 

Jughead made his way to the numbered classroom he was given, 410. The loud rhythm of classical music pumped through the room. He peered through the glass pane in the door. There were men jumping around their arms stretched in peculiar frames. The woman dancing on shoes made of strong material that held all their body weight. 

Jughead jumped back, caught off guard when the door opened. “Are you coming inside or are you just going to stare at us all day?” An older woman with streaks of grey in her hair asked. 

“Uh I'm coming in. This is my first class.”

The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. “I'm Ms. Davis. Come in quickly. I'm sure we have a lot of work to do.” She said opening the door to let him into the classroom. 

Jughead followed her inside to find the whole class staring at him. He scowled at them with no effect. Suddenly he remembered he was without his jacket. He sighed, stopping behind the teacher who addressed the class. “Class. We have a new student. He's transferred from one of our nearby public schools. His name is..” She paused looking down at his class list. Jughead quickly interrupted her. “Jughead.” 

Ms. Davis nodded, “Jughead.” She repeated. “Now Jughead will join Betty in partnering since she is currently lacking one.” She said decisively motioning to a girl with blonde hair thrown into a bun like the rest of the girls. He wondered what her hair looked like down. The girl was slightly more shapely comparing to the other girls. She had curves and rounded butt, his lips quirking up to a smirk as he walked over to her. 

Betty was humming with excitement that morning when she entered school, her nerve endings on fire. Me. Davis had informed her the day before that she was getting a new partner, a transfer student. She couldn't have been more excited. She wouldn't have to hear her mother say that she didn't have a partner because she was too lousy to earn one ever again. It wasn't her fault Archie moved away. 

Betty found herself searching the hallways to see if she could pick out any new faces in the crowd of students. She wondered what he looked like, what his personality was like, why he dances, what motivates him. This partner was gonna stick and they were gonna be the best dance partners this school had ever seen. She knew it. 

When the boy entered the dance studio, Betty's excitement increased by a tenfold. She couldn't believe the day had finally come that she had a partner again. But something was off about her partner, he didn't have a dancers frame. He didn't walk with the poise or posture that most dancers had. He had confidence for sure but his walk was that of a gangster, a cool guy. She shrugged it off as he made his way over to her. He was one of the most beautiful guys she had ever seen. He had dark, unruly hair. Stormy, soulful eyes, and a sexy brooding demeanor that made her want to swoon. 

She took a gulp and held out her hand, “I'm Betty.” She said sweetly putting on her best introduction smile.


	2. Tremble #2

“Okay class! Back to work!” Miss. Davis yelled as Jughead fell in line next to Betty who was bouncing with excitement. Jughead side eyed Betty wondering what the hell was wrong with her. 

“Okay, starting positions.” Miss. Davis called out, pausing, “Jughead, you'll just have to keep up. Betty you help if need be, got it?” Betty gave a tense nod and stood in her place on the side of the room. She gestured at Jughead telling him to join her. He sighed walking over to her, let the torture begin, he thought. 

“Follow me.” She chirped as the music started. 

The other people in the room began moving in a orderly and fluid manner around the floor. Jughead watched in interest as they jumped and the girls were lifted off the floor. 

Before he knew it Betty was running gracefully onto the floor where the other dancers stood. She leaped across the floor, her legs high in the air like she was doing a split. Jughead stood still in his place watching her gracefully move her arms above her head. She jumped slightly off the ground but when she didn't get very high she looked disappointed, frustrated, mad, all at once. She looked behind her as if someone was supposed to be there. Quickly her head snapped in Jughead's direction, her eyes burrowing through his soul. Miss. Davis now was also looking at him. 

“Jughead!” Miss. Davis sighed shutting the music off. “What are you doing?” 

“Um keeping up?” Jughead guessed.

Miss Davis sighed placing her hand on her face. Just before she could speak, the period bell rung. “Class dismissed! Betty, Jughead stay for a minute.” 

The class filed out quickly while Betty and Jughead stayed behind. Miss. Davis crossed her arms, waiting patiently for them to walk to her. 

“Jughead, the school informed me that you had limited dance experience.” Jughead nodded in agreement. “Can you inform me how much experience you have?”

“None.” 

Betty gasped, “Excuse me!? Did you just say none?” 

“Does the macarena count?” Jughead asked with a grin. 

“Seriously, Jughead!” Betty exclaimed throwing her hands to her side. “Miss. Davis! You finally find me a partner and he has zero dance background! What is this? Are we in 2003? Am I being punked?” 

“Miss. Cooper! Quiet!” Miss. Davis yelled. She took a deep breath. “You two will be partners.” Betty opened her mouth. “No! Listen.” She sighed again. “You will be partners and Betty, you will spend your extra time after school, before school, I don't care when, helping Jughead catch up.” Miss. Davis rubbed her head, “Leave.” Betty huffed before grabbing her bag and storming out the door. 

Jughead lost sight of Betty in the crowded hallways. He sighed thinking of the hallways of his school where the people parted for him and his fellow serpents. Sweet pea, his right hand man and Toni, his interrogator. He wondered if they were keeping his reputation up with him not there. 

The next three hours he spent in boring classrooms with boring teachers. In a few of his classes he noticed familiar faces but he ignored them staying quiet in his seat. An occasional text would pop up on his phone, serpent business, one from Sweet Pea asked where he was. Jughead rolled his eyes at the text and quickly replied, ‘none of your goddamned business.’ 

The sixth period of the day was a “free” period but in this school that meant students went to their major classes to practice. He swore his mom was now officially the worst as he changed into his tights again. He begrudgingly entered not wanting to face Betty and her evil eyes. He knew that she wouldn't actually do anything, but her stares were enough to send shivers down his spine. She was cold and stuck up, something he wasn't used to, something that counteracted his own cold heart.

“Well if it isn't the new ballerino. Jughead right? Presumably straight?” One of the male dancers asked walking towards him. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back, his brown eyes resembling a pleading dog. 

“Uh yeah, straight. Does that matter?” Jughead asked his eyebrows scrunched.

“Not to you. To a single gay man, like myself, it does.” He replied turning away and walking back to the group that sat on the floor. “You know I wonder if gay ballerinos, beside me, even exist.” 

A girl sitting on the floor chuckled. “What I want to know is where the ballerinos of color are.” 

Another dancer who sat next to her put his arm around her. “You don't need any other ballerinos, I can give beautiful blasian babies.” The girl rolled her eyes and threw his arm off her shoulder. 

Jughead let his eyes wander over to Betty who stretched over the ballet barre. Her leg rested on the barre, her hands over her head again. His eyes began to travel down her form but a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. “Oh Kevin!” A red headed girl stood up to face the dancer, Kevin. “Have you not seen breaking pointe? There are plenty of gay ballerinos.” She assured him patting his shoulder before turning to Jughead. “Hello! I'm Cheryl Blossom.” She greeted holding out her hand. “Prima Ballerina.” She beamed as he took her hand and she shook it.

Jughead could hear Betty groan from across the room yet no one else did, either that or they were ignoring it. He suddenly wondered if Betty fit in well with this crowd.

“So Jughead let me introduce you to the rest of the gang.” Cheryl offered with a smile taking his arm and leading him to the group. “There's Kevin, which you met already. Then there's,” 

Before she could finish her sentence a girl of color stood up, “Josie McCoy.” She shook his hand, “Aspiring triple threat and Misty Copeland super fan.” Jughead nodded curtly at her as the male dancer from before spoke up, “Misty Copeland can't light a match to you baby girl.”

Cheryl continued ignoring the male’s comments to Josie. “That douchebag is Reggie.” She said motioning to him. Josie chuckled at Cheryl's comment and sat down next to Reggie leaning into his shoulder. Reggie in turn wrapped her arm around her, and Jughead couldn't tell if they were friends or something more. “Then of course you already know Betty.” 

Betty looked up from her stretch on the floor when she heard her name. Jughead let his lips curl up into a smirk. “Not really, but we’ll get there.” Betty rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Jughead. “Look we have a lot of work to do let’s get started.” She said pointing to the open space on the floor. 

Jughead sighed and walked over to the spot, “And now what?” 

Betty shook her head, “Sit.” She ordered, “I’m assuming that you don’t even know how to stretch.” 

Jughead sighed, she was right about that. He had no clue how to stretch. He sat on the floor, looking up at her waiting for instruction. Betty joined him on the floor and show him the various stretches. 

Jughead couldn’t go as far with the stretches as Betty could considering he had no dance experience. She sighed covering her face with her hand. “God, it’s worse than I thought,” she bellowed standing up. 

Kevin looked down at Jughead before crouching down to his level. “Wow preppy. You really don’t have any dance experience.” 

Jughead snarled up at Kevin, “I am not preppy.” 

Kevin chuckled, “Well I don’t know that Jughead.”

Jughead nodded, “I’ll show you just how preppy I am.” He threatened, standing up, but before he could put his hands on him, Ms. Davis walked into the room. 

“Everyone! I have places for the winter show. Look at them in your spare time.” She called before leaving. She posted the list which everyone scattered over to. 

Betty followed the crowd over to the board and cursed under her breath, “Understudy!” She yelled stomping back to Jughead. “This is your fault!” She poked him with her wagging index finger. 

“Woah, woah. I just got here, Sweetheart.” Jughead sneered at her.

“Yeah well here’s the problem dipshit.” Betty said pushing him back gently. 

“Oh.” Jughead grinned goofily at her, “Ms. Perfect can swear.” 

Betty lit up with fire in her eyes, “I am NOT perfect!” She screamed before taking deep breaths to calm down. “I have a future in this okay? And I am not going to let you ruin my future. Got up stupid head?”

Jughead smirked, “Actually it’s Jughead.”

Betty groaned rolling her eyes again. “Just don't get in my way.” She warned before walking out of the room.  
Jughead smiled and mumbled under his breath. “Damn she's hot.”

Reggie walked up to Jughead and patted his back, “She's pretty uptight, huh?” He asked chuckling.

Jughead looked back at Reggie with a half smile. “Yeah uh she's so uptight.” He said contorting his face a little to hide the fact that he quite possibly was super attracted to Betty Cooper.


	3. Tremble #3

Before the last period of the day, Jughead stopped at his locker to drop off the three textbooks he got from his teachers. Just inside the crack of the locker door was a white piece of paper. He pulled it out before opening the locker and placing his textbooks inside. Jughead noticed his leather jacket hanging inside, he sighed. Pushing the urge to rebel aside he closed the door and opened up the paper in his hands. 

_Jughead, Meet me in 410 after school. It's time to start working. Betty ___

__Jughead let a small settle on his face, stuffing the note into his right jeans’ pocket and running towards his next class._ _

__Class went by painfully slow. Jughead sat watching the clock all class earning glares from the teacher. He apologized once then ignored the rest of the glares._ _

__Finally, the bell rang. Jughead practically jumped out of his seat and ran to 410 as fast as he could. When he got to the door, he let out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair. He opened the door, and walked in with a smooth strut. Betty was already stretching at the bar. Jughead smiled at the sight of her plump behind facing him as her leg rested on the top barre. “Hey sweet stuff.” Jughead called out to her, slipping his shoes off._ _

__Betty looked up at him removing her leg from the barre. “Oh good, you're here.”_ _

__Jughead scoffed walking towards her, “What? You thought I wouldn't show up?”_ _

__Betty wiped the sweat off of her forehead. “Yeah.” She said matter of factly before walking over to her iPod dock. “Look. I don't have time to teach you the basics. So we're gonna go on an as-needed basis. Got it?”_ _

__Jughead caught himself looking her up and down. He didn't realize she was waiting for a response until he noticed her stance change, her hands now on her hips. He cleared his throat, “Yeah okay.”_ _

__Betty rolled her eyes, walking out to the middle of the floor. “Now we are understudies for the lead couple. Well we're the second understories. So the chances of us performing are very slim but we still need to know the part.” She explained before motioning for him to walk around to her. “Come on.”_ _

__Jughead walked over to join her. “Show me what you got tutu.”_ _

__Betty rolled her eyes. “The first thing you have to do _always _is hold your arms like this.” She said resting her arms in a rounded frame parallel with her torso.___ _

____Jughead let his arms traced the length of his arms trying to copy it the best he could. “Like this?” He asked meekly._ _ _ _

____Betty looked at his arms ready to correct. “Actually,” She smiled, “That's good!” Next, she positioned her feet so that they looked like a penguin’s feet. Her toes were slightly separated, “Make a pizza slice in between your feet.” She instructed._ _ _ _

____Jughead moved his feet slightly so there was a small gap between his feet._ _ _ _

____Betty grinned, holding back a laugh. “Um no.” She crouched down to his feet. “I said a pizza slice not a Totino's pizza roll.” She said pushing his feet apart to where they should be. She smiled at her work and stood up. “Tada! That plus your arms is first position.” She informed him. “Now unless I tell you otherwise. This is where your arms and feet go at _all _times.”___ _ _ _

______Jughead nodded, “Aye aye Tutu.” He teased saluting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty rolled her eyes, “Really you couldn't have said captain?” She said shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead chuckled, “No, Tutu.” He insisted._ _ _ _ _ _

______After two hours of practice, they had made it through thirty seconds of choreography. Which granted doesn't sound like a lot but for a beginner, it was a lot. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, Jughead seemed to catch it fast. Betty could breathe a small sigh of relief knowing there was a small chance this was gonna work out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead was sitting on a nearby chair, putting his shoes on when Betty got his attention. Jughead looked up at her. She was a sweaty mess, her blonde hair splayed across her forehead. It was stuck to it like it had been painted on. Yet somehow she looked stunning._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty stood with her arms crossed waiting for him to pay attention. When he seemed focused she started talking. “Reggie is gonna teach the solo parts since I don't know them.” She handed him a white piece of paper. “This is his number. Contact him.” She instructed waiting for him to look back up at him. “Tomorrow after school, we start working on the lifts that we skipped over today.” She start pulling her keys out of her duffle bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead stood up, “Wait a second. Tomorrow?” He asked scratching his head, “You mean we're gonna practice everyday? We already have dance classes everyday isn't that enough?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty shook her head, “Sorry sweetheart. Everyday till we get it right.” She said mimicking his statement earlier before walking out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead sighed running his hand through his hair. “Goddamnit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty arrived home in about twenty minutes. She didn't live too far from the school but her area was considered ‘rich’. It really wasn't. It was a middle class neighborhood but compared to the projects closer to the school it was a fancy area. Betty walked through the door quickly welcomed by her cheery mother._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello! There's my little girl!” Her mother cheered, stepping away from the stovetop and hugging Betty. Betty took a deep breath, only letting it go when her mother pulled away. “So how was school? Life without a partner still sucks?” Mrs.Cooper paused. But when Betty opened up her mouth to talk, she continued to talk. “I told you. You have to put in more work at that school in order to for Ms. Davis to see you deserve a partner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mom!” Betty yelled catching her mother's attention. She sighed when her mother looked at her in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How dare you, Elizabeth?” Mrs. Cooper sneered. “You do not talk to me like that young lady!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty rubbed her temples in frustrated, “I'm sorry.” She paused deciding whether or not it was worth it. “I have a partner now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mrs. Cooper’s eyes lit up, “You do!?” She asked sitting across from Betty at the table. She took her hand in hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty smiled half heartedly and slid her hand away. “Yeah, his name is Jughead Jones. He just transferred here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mrs. Cooper smiled hitting the table like an excited teenager. “Oh! Tell me all about him! Where did he transfer from? He's a wonderful dancer I'm sure! Oh! Is he's handsome?” She asked rattling on with more questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty nodded, “He's great mom. He uh transferred from the High School of Creative and Performing Arts in Philadelphia. He uh wants to go to Julliard!” She smiled big trying to convince her mother she wasn't lying. “And yes he is very handsome.” Betty added happy for one bit of truth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once Betty got free from her mother's excitement induced hug, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door, dropped her backpack, and jumped onto her bed face first. She groaned into the mattress, muffling the sound._ _ _ _ _ _

______She laid there for a few minutes before sitting up. Looking down at her shaking hands, she sighed. Deciding to put a plan of action in place she grabbed her headphones from the nearby nightstand. Betty pulled them into her phone and let her anxiety melt away at the sound of her music. At least this time she could avoid a panic attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______When Jughead arrived home to his empty house, he felt like his body was on fire. After just one day of this dance program, he was sore from head to toe. He stripped his clothes off on his way to the shower. Turning the water temperature all the way up he stepped inside. The water pouring down on him felt wonderful, like a glass of cold water in the middle of the desert. He groaned rubbing his tired muscles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead really hated it when his mom had long trips at work. She was a flight attendant and that meant she was sometimes gone days at a time. Jughead wouldn't really mind it if Jellybean was home while his mother worked but she wouldn't allow that. She was too scared that Jughead and his friends would ‘taint’ Jellybean. Or that somehow Jughead would get Jellybean involved and injured or worse. Jughead didn't understand it, he was always good at taking care of Jellybean and his mom knew that. He wished she trusted him a little more but as long as he was running with the serpents she wouldn't allow it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge and headed to his room. He plopped on the bed taking a bite of his pizza before setting in on a napkin then on his nightstand. Jughead grabbed his phone from his backpack and put the battery back in. He had turned it off half way through the school day because he was tired of being bothered._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the phone beeped on, Jughead had fifteen unread messages. A few from serpents wondering where he was since he missed school. Despite being the resident bad boy at school and running the notorious gang, the serpents, Jughead was always at school. He valued education. It was something that his father taught him was important from a young age and that he strived to pass on to the younger serpents._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other messages were from other serpents, his lackeys really. A few telling him a job was finished, a few telling him of drama within the gang, one telling him about a serpent who needed discipline, and a few others telling him a meeting needed to be called._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead decided not to respond to any of them, instead he text Sweet Pea. _I'm taking the day off. Don't contact me. Spread the word.__ _ _ _ _ _

________He hit send then laid back on his bed closing his eyes and thinking about the blonde ballerina. Betty was fiesty for sure and a little uptight but something about her peaked Jughead's interest. Granted, she was hot, but there was more. It was like Jughead wanted to spend all day pushing her buttons and making her scream. Well he wanted to make her scream in a couple different ways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead sighed opening his eyes. He got out of bed and fished for the white paper Betty had given him at practice. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hello?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Reggie. It's me Jughead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Tremble #4

Jughead walked into the studio early the next day. His hair was a untamed mess, sleep all over his face. When he saw Reggie he rubbed his face, “Remind me why we had to do this before school?”

Reggie chuckled, “I don't want Betty up my ass. You're gonna learn this today.”

“Woah dude do you really expect me to learn this that fast?”

Reggie walked up to him setting his hand on Jughead's shoulder. “Relax Preppy. We’ll practice till you get it perfect.”

Jughead glared at him, “Don't call me Preppy.”

Reggie smirked and walked away, “Come on.”

The boys practiced for a half an hour before taking a break. Reggie grabbed his water and noticing how tired Jughead looked he asked, “How you feeling?” 

“This is a lot man. How do you do this all the time?” Jughead asked pouring some of his water on his head. 

Reggie chuckled sitting across from him on the floor. “You build up a stamina after awhile. Besides, I've been doing this since I was seven.” 

Jughead nodded, “That explains it.” He shook his head letting a moment of comfortable silence pass between them. “So uh what can you tell me about Betty Cooper?” 

Reggie grinned letting out an odd noise, “Why? You interested?” 

Jughead mocked disgust on his face, shaking his head. “No, no. No way!” He shrugged, “Just thought I should know considering she's my partner.”

Reggie could see past Jughead's lie but he decided to ignore it. “Alright. Well let's see,” He said sitting back on his arms. “Nobody really know a lot about her. She's keeps to herself mostly. I mean she's sit with us at lunch but that's about it. Anyway, she takes dance really seriously. Not sure exactly why but if you want to impress her, you have to work your butt off. Then she’ll take you seriously.” 

Jughead nodded taking it all in. “Thanks Reggie it means a lot.”

Reggie nodded curtly, “No problem, man.” He stood up. “Now let's get back to work.”

That day after school it was time for practice with Betty again. Jughead was kind of nervous to walk in there with a few days of experience under his belt. He had been practicing as much as he could that day, in the studio during free period, under the table at lunch, and in the hallways while waiting for his teachers to show up. Dancing in the hallways seemed to be a bizarre thing to do but here, it was pretty normal. 

Jughead actually beat Betty to the studio and he was pretty proud of himself for it. When she walked into the studio he was stretching on the floor. He noticed his flexibility had increased in the past few days but he also felt the difference everytime he didn’t stretch. 

“You’re late.” Jughead noted knowing she didn’t like to be late. She was always the first person in class. 

Betty nodded setting her bag on the floor. “I had tutoring.” She said sitting down on the floor next to her bag. 

“Hmmm, Tutu had tutoring huh? I thought you were perfect.” Jughead teased.

Betty was putting her pointe shoe on when she glared at him. “I told you not to call me perfect.” Jughead put up his arms in defense. “But if you must know. I was the tutor.” 

Jughead nodded, “Got it. So uh you ready?”

Betty finished tying her pointe shoes and stood up cocking her head at him. “What has gotten into you today? You’re actually ready to start class, you got here early.”

Jughead rubbed his neck, “Just wanna get this over with is all.” He said with a scoff. 

Betty shook her head and walked over to the side of the room to grab a few gym mats. She slid them over so they laid in front of Jughead. “These are in case you drop me.” 

Jughead laughed, “You really think I’m gonna drop you?”

Betty shrugged, “Can never be too sure.”

They started working on the partnering work of the dance and the lifts. Jughead quickly realized most of his job was to be there to stabilize her. On one particular move, that Betty called an arabesque, Betty would lift her lift stretching her body so that it appeared long. For this move Jughead was only required to hold her waist with his right hand and her leg with his left. After a few times of practicing the move, it was time to try it in sequence. 

When they got to the arabesque and Betty lifted her leg, Jughead traced his fingers down the inside of her leg. He stopped mid thigh then traced it back up to her ankle. Betty froze at his touch. While it was unexpected, it was welcomed, causing something inside her to stir. 

Betty stood back up from her position moving her leg to bend at the knee and her foot touching her other knee. Her arms were high above her head. Jughead placed his hands on her waist like he was supposed to. He stood closer than he had to though, the heat from his body radiating into Betty’s form. She tried her hardest to concentrate as she performed a series of steps in front of him. 

Jughead moved closer to her again, this time his body flush against her back. Betty gasped and stopped dancing, the world around her spinning from the electricity running through their bodies. Jughead smiled at her reaction and moved his hands to wrap around her waist. “Are you alright?” He asked in her ear, his breath hot, sending chills down her spine. 

Betty nodded leaning back into his form. “We should uh. That’s enough for today.” She said gaining control of herself and pulling away from him. “I’ll um see you tomorrow in class right?” She asked pulling off her pointe shoes, wrapping them and throwing them into her duffle bag. “Tomorrow’s humpday!” She cheered with an added fake laugh. “So that’s good news.” She added grabbing her things. “Okay bye.” She said quickly before walking out the door. 

Jughead stood there with a huge grin on his face. He was affecting her like she had affected him. He was just lucky enough to keep his emotions inside. 

When Jughead got home, before he took a shower, he decided to practice. He turned on the music and began to practice his first dance on stage. The music was blaring so he could drown himself in what he was doing. 

About a minute into his practicing, his bedroom door opened. He didn't notice at first but then he turned towards the door. Jellybean was standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

Jughead jumped with a scream throwing his body at his phone to turn off the music. “What the hell are you doing home?”

Jellybean laughed softly, “The question is what the hell are you doing?”

Jughead glared at her, “Hey language!”

Jellybean shook her head crossing her arms. “So really what are you doing?”

Jughead sighed rubbing his neck, “I'm practicing.”

“For what? The ballet.” Jughead just looked at her. She gasped, “Oh my god! It is for the ballet!”

“Look not my choice okay? Mom transferred me to an arts school.” Jughead explained gruffly.

Jellybean look to the ceiling in amazement, “This is great! My brother is a ballerina!” She said with a little jump of excitement clapping her hands.

Jughead huffed at her, “I'm pretty sure it's ballerino.” He said remembering his conversation with Kevin a few days ago.

“OooOoo, he even knows the terms.” 

Jughead put his hands on his hips, “Isn't Mrs.Graham waiting for you or something?”

Jellybean nodded, “Okay okay. I'm going to get my clothes.” She said walking out of the room.

Jughead sat on the bed running his hands through his hair. He didn't want anyone to know about this. Now his annoying little sister knew and she wasn't going to let him hear the end of it. 

“Bye Ballerina!” Jellybean yelled before walking out the apartment door.

Jughead groaned falling back against his bed. This was the last thing he needed. Before he could think too much about Jellybean’s visit, his phone buzzed. He picked it up to look at it.

_Good job at practice today ~ Betty ___

__He felt a small smile creeping onto his lips as a light fluttering sensation overtook his stomach. What was he getting into?_ _


	5. Tremble #5

A few weeks of rehearsal went by, mornings with Reggie and afternoons with Betty. Jughead had to say he was unexpectedly getting good at this dance thing. Reggie’s excited expression every time he watched Jughead practice made him proud of himself. Betty had noticed the progress too. He was becoming a solid partner on whom she could truly rely. Little did they know, Miss. Davis had noticed too. 

One morning during first period, Miss. Davis entered the studio clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. “Gather around everyone I have an announcement to make!” She commanded, everyone moved quickly towards her. They all anticipated what she would say next, seeing that announcements were not normally unexpected. “I've made an adjustment to the casting for Swan Lake.” The reaction was a mix of sighs and squeals of excitement. “The lead roles of Odette and Prince Siegfried will be played by Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.” 

Jughead stood there in shock, he knew he was improving but he never expected to be good enough for the lead. His frozen thoughts were interrupted when Betty threw herself into his arms. He caught her with a smile. He held her tight smelling in the scent of her hair, she smelled like strawberries. 

Betty pulled away slightly so her arms were resting behind his neck. “Can you believe it!? I'm so proud of us!” She said hugging him again. Even though the rest of the class had dispersed throughout the room, Cheryl throwing a fit, Jughead kept his hold on Betty. He couldn't bear to let go.

 

That afternoon during one on one rehearsal, Betty pressed play on her iPod again for what felt like the millionth time. “One more time.” 

Jughead groaned, “Betty! We got the lead! We don't have to work so hard!” He whined hoping she'd listen to him for once.

Betty scoffed walking towards him, hands crossed over her chest. “Really? You think we can relax now?” She said stopping in front him, too close for Jughead's comfort.

Jughead let his eyes wander down her form. Her sweat soaked leotard clung tight to her body. Betty cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked back up slightly embarrassed he got caught. He rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle. “Why not?”

Betty stood closer so that there was a mere inch between their bodies. “We have to prove that we deserve this spot.” She said placing her hand on his chest. “Make sure Ms. Davis doesn't regret recasting.” She added rubbing her fingertips against his chest.

Jughead's heart felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest. Not to mention the blood rushing away from his head and to his pelvis. The look of determination in Betty's eyes and the dare for him to question her made it hard to say no. Jughead smiled at her. “Let's kill this thing,” he said, voice full of conviction as he took her hand and held her even closer to his form. It was Betty's turn to feel like her personal space was invaded. “Make Cheryl Blossom eat her slippers.” He reached blindly behind him to start the song and began to move fluidly along to the music.

When they finished the dance Betty smiled brightly in his direction. “So want to do it one more time?” She teased.

Jughead groaned shaking his head, “I can't keep up with you woman.” 

Betty smirked, “Just face it, Jughead. You can't handle me.” She said before turning around to pack up her things.

Jughead smirked and quickly ran up behind her. He grabbed her waist and squeezed lightly. Betty yelped in surprise at the tickling sensation. Jughead then picked her up, a laugh coming out of his mouth. Something about his deep laugh made her stomach coil. She squirmed in his arms, her legs kicking in the air. 

Jughead stood her on her feet but didn’t let go of her. Instead he pulled her closer to him. “Don't scream Betty.” He teased.

Betty sneered at his remark and looked back at him. “Oh Jughead, you will never make me scream.”

Jughead shook his head with a smirk on his face, “Just you wait.” He said letting go of her abruptly and walking away. Before Betty knew it Jughead had left the studio.

Jughead walked home his mind on the blonde ballerina who was currently driving him crazy. Sure, at first she was annoying but now he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the studio wall. He shook his head as he walked through the door to his apartment,  
trying to escape the fantasy in his head.

“Hey sweetheart!” 

Jughead looked up at the greeting to see his mother. He smiled, “Hey mom. I didn't think you'd be home until the weekend.” 

“Well I was supposed to get in later, but my one flight got cancelled so I'm home for the day and then I'm off again.” She explained pulling him into a hug. “How's school?”

Jughead hugged her back relishing in the love that radiated through her. Jughead was never big on hugs always fighting them when his mother came his way. But since his father died he found himself hugging back tighter. “School is good.” He looked around the apartment. “Where's Jellybean?”

Gladys busied herself in the kitchen, starting on dinner. She didn't get to cook much since she was always away with work. So when she was home it was a big deal. She cooked and Jughead was required to be there. “Oh well she I'm only here for a day I figured she'd stay at the Stuart's for the rest of the weekend.”

Jughead sighed. He really didn't get it, he loved his sister and would take good care of her but yet she wasn't allowed to stay with him. “Mom, you know I'm 16 now. I'm pretty sure I can take care of Jellybean. She doesn't have to go away everytime you are at work.” He explained calmly. He missed having his sister around.

Gladys stopped chopping mid carrot. “Jughead. We've talked about this.” She said her back still turned to him.

Jughead nodded, “Yes I know you don't think it's a good idea. But why? I can take care of her mom you know that. I know how to cook, do laundry. I already help her with her homework. What else do I need to know?” He asked starting to get upset.

Gladys sat her knife down and turned to face Jughead. “Until you drop the funny business with the serpents, you are not staying home alone with your sisters.”

Jughead scoffed, “That's what this is about? Your silly grudge with the serpents?” He rolled his eyes. “I can't believe you. After all these years that they've supported our family. When dad died who was here with us making sure we were okay?”

Gladys shook her head, “Yeah I know _serpents take care of their own. _Your father fed me those lies my whole life.”__

__“They're not lies mom! Those serpents are our family, blood or not.” Jughead huffed._ _

__Gladys eyes narrowed, “Family doesn't kill their brother.”_ _

__Jughead threw his hands up. “The serpents didn't kill dad. You know that he got caught in crossfire.”_ _

__“Yes Jughead, crossfire between serpents.” She said, standing her ground._ _

__Jughead shook his head grabbing his book bag from the chair he sat it on. “Let me know when dinner’s ready.” He mumbled as he marched off to his room knowing he couldn't get out of dinner._ _

__Jughead put his things away then laid on his bed with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and reached for his cell phone. Without a second thought he pulled up Betty's number and began to text her. He needed something to make him feel better and this was the best thing he could think of._ _

___J: We did good today, Tutu. Can't wait for tomorrow. ____ _

____He sat his phone down and closed his eyes sure that she wouldn't respond. But just as he closed his eyes, his phone buzz. He jumped and looked at it, smiling when he realized it was her._ _ _ _

_____B: You're only excited because you like feeling me up. ____ _ _ _

______Jughead smirked and quickly typed back._ _ _ _ _ _

_______J: You act like you don't like it but you get so red. So responsive everytime I touch you. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He was feeling brave, just hoping he didn't ruin anything that they had seemed to start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________B: Whatever Jughead. Go to bed. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________J: It’s only 7. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________B: Goodnight Jughead. I'll see you tomorrow. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Betty was a blushing puddle as she sat at her dinner table. She wanted to talk to him more but she had no idea what to say. She wanted to continue whatever this flirting relationship was but she had no clue how._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Elizabeth! You know the rule. no phones at the dinner table!” Her mom barked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Betty cleared her throat and tucked her phone into her jeans pocket. “Sorry mom.” Betty looked up from her plate to find her older sister Polly smiling at her. Betty narrowed her eyes at her but Polly just smiled knowing exactly what was going through her little sister’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Tremble #6

After a few more weeks of tension filled rehearsal, it was time to perform. Jughead couldn't deny the fact that he was nervous but he could hold it all inside. Betty stood in front of him a bouncing nervous wreck. He couldn't quite understand why she was so nervous considering she had done this so many times before. Before he could think about it any more the lights had gone bright on the stage. He started off the show by himself which was the worst idea ever. He was suddenly very happy that his mother was on a work trip because if she wasn't you bet her and jellybean would be in the front row.

Jughead's nerves started to calm as he danced. When he looked to the wing at the end of his first solo he found Betty and Reggie cheering for him. He grinned looking back to the audience as the lights turned low. 

Jughead walked over to the wing suddenly so proud of himself. Reggie pulled him into a ‘man hug’ and patted him back. “You make a teacher proud man!” He said punching Jughead's stomach lightly. Jughead laughed mumbling a thanks.

Betty hugged him curling herself into his body. “You did good, Jug.” 

Jughead smiled down at her, “Just wait for the swan dance. We're gonna rock it.” He said winking.

A few dance numbers later it was the first dance together for Betty and Jughead, the Swan Dance. This was when Prince Siegfried first meets the beautiful swan who turns into a woman at night. This was the number they had been working on for the past two months. 

Jughead was nervous but not as bad as he was for his solo. This time he had Betty to keep him company.

The music started, a soft beat danced into their ears. Jughead held his hands lightly on Betty's waist. Her breaths moved against his hand, they were labored as if the dance was already over. 

On her cue, Betty rose up on her feet, her arms stretched out. She slowly moved into the position of an arabesque. Jughead tried his best to keep his face in character as he thought back to the first time they practiced this move. He let his fingers travel down her leg dangerously close to her core. Betty sighed softly as he touched her, already on fire. 

Betty stood back upright letting her arms gracing fall to her sides. She spun around to face Jughead who smiled at her knowing the audience couldn't see his face. Betty then bent backwards so she was upside down facing the audience. As she bent her core pressed into Jughead's groin as he held her. Jughead mentally smirked pressing himself harder into her. Betty moaned just loud enough that only he could hear. Jughead muffled a groan as she came back up to face him.

The music turned upbeat, the percussion louder and the tempo faster. This was Betty's cue to move away, it was time for her to turn from a swan into a woman. She quickly bouree away, her arms flapping elegantly like a bird.

Jughead dropped to one knee as she walked away, his arm reaching for her as if he was begging her to come back.

Betty came back to him draping both of her arms over his left shoulder. Jughead held her waist so as to appear he was keeping her with him. Betty lifted her head up, moving her arms around his head. Jughead looked up at her forgetting the dance and the fact that they were dancing. She was beautiful, truly a enchanting swan come to capture his heart.

Betty leaned in so that her lips were a mere few inches from his. Jughead laid his arms on top of hers, cradling her. Betty ducked closer for a minute as if to kiss him, and then slipped her arms away. She began to flap her arms again gracefully moving backwards to the stage left wing, out of view. 

Jughead slowing drew in his outstretched arm placing in on his heart signaling the heartbreak Prince Siegfried felt as the beautiful swan disappeared. He then hung his head low waiting for the lights to dim once again. 

The crowd erupted in cheers rising to their feet. Jughead smiled to himself as he got up to join Betty in the wing. 

One the rest of the performance was over, the cast moved to the studio, congratulating each other on a job well done. Miss. Davis thank everyone for their hard work and informed them that she was excited for the spring performance. Most of the dancers filed out but Betty and Jughead seemed to linger back a bit neither one anxious to get home to their families.

“Oh Jughead and Betty!” Miss. Davis called from her seat making them look up at her call. She stood up with her things and walked to them. “I'm very proud of you two.” Betty beamed her hands clasped in front of her heart. “You did a very good job especially considering the circumstances.” Betty clapped her hands quietly excited to have made their teacher proud. “However,” Miss. Davis continued, “It was much more Burlesque than it was Swan Lake.”

Jughead smirked knowing exactly what Miss. Davis meant. The sexual tension filled the room when they danced together, so much so you couldn't breath. Betty frowned, “I'm so sorry. Miss. Davis, What do you suggest we do to improve?”

Miss. Davis shook her head, “I'm not sure.” She said fixing the strap of her dance bag so it stayed on her shoulder. “But whatever is going on between you two needs to controlled when you're on the stage.” She concluded before turning and walking to the door. “Goodnight! I'll see you on Monday.” She yelled back before leaving the room, the door shutting behind her.

When Miss. Davis was out of sight Betty snapped in Jughead's direction. “What the hell is she talking about? There's nothing going on _here _.” She motioned between them.__

__Jughead chuckled, either she was seriously blind or she thought she could pull one over on him. “Oh, Tutu. I think she was referring to the suffocating sexual tension between us on and _off _the stage.” He challenged.___ _

____“I don't know what you're talking about Jughead! That's ridiculous.” Betty countered._ _ _ _

____Jughead smirked and stepped closer to her trapping her in his arms. He bent down so he was close to her quivering lips. Betty started breathing heavy, her eyes wide, and her knees threatening to fail. Jughead smirked again at the sight of her. “You wanna lie to me again Tutu?”_ _ _ _

____Betty shook her head as she placed her on his shoulders to steady herself._ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled pulling her flush against his frame. “Good.” He whispered before pulling her face close to him and kissing her._ _ _ _

____Betty gasped as he pulled her into an embrace. She kissed him back without a second thought her fingers laced into his thick hair, pulling gently._ _ _ _

____Jughead groaned, slipping his hands to her behind. Betty was practically climbing him in order to get closer._ _ _ _

____Jughead pulled away from their heated kiss slightly so he could speak. Betty whined trying to pull his mouth back to hers._ _ _ _

____Jughead smirked at her, “As much as I want to strip you right here and take you on this floor. I have a feeling the principal won't like that.” Betty whined again, she was ready for him. “Relax Tutu. My place is two blocks from here.” Jughead reassured._ _ _ _

____Betty quickly nodded and told him “Yes.” She was answering a question that he didn't need to ask. She knew exactly what he wanted, what she wanted. Jughead took her hand at her answer and pulled her out the studio door._ _ _ _


	7. Tremble #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg we are half way through this series!! I hope you are enjoying it so far!!
> 
> Love,  
> Kay

Betty felt the cold wall on her semi bare back as Jughead tore off her t-shirt, his mouth quickly returning to attack her neck again. She moaned and threw her head back, hitting the wall softly. Jughead groaned at the soft sound pouring from the back of her throat and reached for his bedroom door knob. Betty bunched his hair into her fist and pulled as if to beg him to get them to a bed, fast. Jughead pushed open the door and roughly pulled Betty from the wall. He carried her into the bedroom throwing onto the bed before slamming the door shut.

Betty watched him with lust filling her eyes. She wanted nothing more in that moment then to see him naked for her. Jughead turned around to face her, a smirk growing on his face as he saw her biting her lip.

“Like what you see?” He asked walking towards the bed. 

Betty slowly sunk back onto her elbows. “I want you naked.” 

Jughead’s smirk stayed glued to his face as he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her form. “I think that can be arranged.” He teased, placing a chaste peck on her lips. Betty’s lips tingled with the unspoken promise that the kiss would be the last ‘chaste’ thing that would happen that night. 

Jughead quickly discarded his clothes leaving him in only his underwear. He then focused on the inviting woman below his form. He let his eyes slowly rake over her half dressed body. He took advantage of the fact that this was the first time he was welcomed to stare. 

Jughead slipped his hands softly and slowly under her body fiddling around for her bra clasp. Betty gasped at his cold hands and arched her back to allow him to unhook her bra. Jughead pulled away, slipping it off of Betty’s arms. 

Betty gasped again as her nipples immediately perked up at the touch of the cold apartment air. Jughead dipped her head down encasing the sensitive bud in his warmth mouth. The differences in temperature made her sensitive skin melt at his touch. Betty moaned softly letting her eyes close and her hands pull on Jughead’s hair. 

Jughead continued working on pleasing Betty’s aching breast as he reached down for her leggings and underwear. He pulled them down with a swift movement and pulled away from Betty. 

Betty whined at the lost of contact but Jughead reassured her. “Don’t worry baby, I got something better.” He said before lining himself in front of her and pushing inside. He pushed with enough pressure and speed to fill her neediness but soft enough that he didn’t bring her any pain.

Betty moaned out loudly calling his name. Jughead groaned at the sound of his name in the dirtiest way he’d ever heard it. He pushed Betty’s legs up so the bent in front of her, spread wide so he could reach deep inside her. He began to thrust in and out of his with a steady rhythm.

Betty cried out in pleasure, tension that had built inside of over the past two months was finally being released. She wasn’t the kind of girl to touch herself so the days where she lusted after Jughead where specifically frustrating. Now the feeling of Jughead filling her up and building an overwhelming climax in her stomach was worth the wait. 

The room filled with Jughead’s grunts and groans, and Betty’s sighs and moans. It was a symphony of unrepressed passion. 

“Shit…” Jughead mumbled as he felt his abdomen tighten, a sure sign that his release was coming. “Please tell me I can…” He trailed off as he felt the pressure building, dropping his head in pure indulging bliss.

Betty finished out her moan before responding. “Yes yes. I’m on birth control. Do it. God just do it.” She begged holding onto his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

Jughead took her words in stride, pumping into her core faster. His teeth gritted, stifling a grunt as he released into her. 

Betty moaned as he filled her up. She hadn’t reached her orgasm herself. She closed her eyes bracing for him to pull out and leave her hanging. Instead, she felt him begin to move again. She cried out to him and felt her orgasm on the brim. “Yes Jughead! God! YES!” She screamed as her orgasm came, surrounding her in pure ecstasy.

Jughead rode out her orgasm to bring her the most satisfaction as he could before collapsing beside her. He started to laugh softly rubbing his face. 

Betty pulled his sheets up to her face, looking over at him. “What is it?” 

Jughead let his grin escape as he looked over to Betty, “I told you I’d make you scream.”

Betty let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Seriously?” She rolled over on her stomach to face him and hit his chest gently. She paused before speaking again, her hand still resting on his chest. “So do you think we’ve solved our problem?” She asked taking in his features. The way his dark hair fell onto the pillowcase behind him, his face clearly showing he had just been fucked. She smiled at him. She didn't know what it was but just after one time, she felt an ache for Jughead. She wanted him inside her again, taking care of her needs. 

Jughead reached up to her face to push back a stray hair from her forehead. She was a sweaty mess but he still loved looking at her beautiful sweet face. “Well I don't know about you, but I have a good feeling that I'm gonna have trouble keeping my hands off of you after this.”

Betty blushed, dropping her head. “Well then what do you suggest?” She asked looking back at him.

Jughead smiled at her propping himself onto his elbow so he was facing her. “I suggest,” He paused playing with the necklace laying on her chest. “That we continue this. Neither one of us are with anyone so let's just agree to sleep with each other. That way our tension stays out of the studio and in the bedroom.”

Betty bit her lip, “Honestly Jug. I never thought I'd say this but I agree with you.” She shrugged softly, “Overtime we will become almost desensitized! When we're in class we will boring to each other.” She giggled looking up at him. 

Jughead chuckled and pulled her face to his, kissing her again. “Pretty sure, you'll never be boring to me Cooper.” He teased kissing her again. 

Betty smiled against Jughead's lips and flung her leg over his body so she could straddle his lap. Jughead groaned deepening the kiss. 

Betty reached between them and took ahold of Jughead's soft dick. She knew she was ready again but he would need some help. She began to stroke his length softly.

Jughead let a soft moan escape his lips. “What are you doing?” 

Betty grinned, “I want you again. _Please _.”__

__Jughead let out a sensual, desperate groan, and became putty in her hands. Her strokes became faster, and his cock was hardening more by each second. Betty attacked his neck with her mouth and shoved his shoulder so he would lay on his back._ _

__She the adjusted her legs over his hips, and began ground down on the area just above where he needed her most._ _

__“Betty, please,” he grunted. “Don't tease.” Betty smirked and kept grinding against his hips. “Please,” he begged again, voice desperate._ _

__She picked up her hips and sank slowly into his throbbing cock. They both groaned in relief, and Jughead gripped her hips tightly as she bounced up and down. He was hypnotized by the swaying of her breasts staring longer than he probably should have. He shut his eyes in bliss as her pace sped up._ _

__Betty leaned down to prop herself on his chest. She placed peppered kisses on his chest as she began to move her hips in a circled motion. Her stride slowed just enough to delay their finish._ _

__Jughead groaned opening his eyes wide. “I need you to go faster.” She picked up her speed at his words making him mumble. “Shit Betts.” Betty grinned and slowed again before sitting back up. She now sat so he was deep inside of her. She started bouncing as fast as she could._ _

__Jughead moans were strangled, his breath ragid. He cursed with every bounce until he felt her core clenched around him. He moaned with a full breath as he reached his climax._ _

__Betty groaned thoroughly exhausted. She lifted up off of him and rolled over beside him. “Damn. I think this the best idea you've ever had.”_ _


	8. Tremble #8

Betty walked into class the next morning glowing. She had slept so peacefully the night before, thoroughly exhausted from her and Jughead's discovery of each other. 

Jughead's head lifted from his stretch when he heard the door open. Something about the sound of her feet on the floor gave away that it was Betty. He took one look at her glowing skin and smirked knowing he had given her that bliss.

Before Jughead could make any comments to her, Miss. Davis walked into the class. 

“Good morning, everyone. I am very proud of the performance you all put on this Saturday with the younger groups!” Miss. Davis praised clapping her hands which initiated a round of applause from the class. “Now it's time to move along to our spring performance! Which will be…” She let her words drop off as she points to Reggie who immediately started drumming on Josie's behind. Josie yelped and hit the back of his head,”Your own body Reggie!” 

The class laughed at Reggie and Josie until Miss Davis cleared her throat. “Thank you for the effort Reggie. Now like I was saying, the spring performance will be Cinderella!” 

Betty gasped and jumped up and down. Cinderella was her favorite princess as a little girl and a chance to play her was a dream come true. She looked at Jughead with a grin. Jughead chuckled at her, “I guess I need to brush up on my Prince Charming skills.” He teased pinching   
her butt while everyone was looking away. Betty blushed and swatted his hand away.

Miss. Davis decided for class that day they would watch a video of the royal ballet performing Cinderella. They placed themselves on the floor to watch it, Miss. Davis in her chair. Josie leaned into Reggie’s body, who held onto her shoulders. Cheryl was falling asleep with her head on Kevin's lap. Jughead and Betty took a seat towards the back. 

About 10 minutes into the video when everyone was focused or asleep, Jughead got an idea. 

Betty was sitting in front of him in between his legs. He scooted closer to her setting his hands on her hips. Her body tensed underneath his touch. He smirked and let his right hand slide to rest against her core. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “ _Relax. _”__

__Betty nodded discreetly leaning back into his frame. Jughead started to rub her center softly over the silky fabric of her leotard. Betty covered her mouth quickly trying to stifle a moan._ _

__Jughead smirked and began to increase his speed. His fingers pressed against her as they reached the top of her slit, skillfully toying with her clit. Betty bit gently on her finger, a small mewl coming out of her mouth._ _

__Jughead leaned into her ear once again, “Shhhh.” He warned, nibbling softly on her ear before pulling away. His fingers began to create small circles against her clit. Betty let out a small moan that she quickly covered as a yawn._ _

__Within a few minutes Betty came in her leotard. Jughead felt the moisture through the fabric. He smirked and pulled his hand away. “Good girl.” He whispered as he sat back onto his hands._ _

__That afternoon Betty was waiting in the rehearsal room for Jughead to arrive. She sat on the chair that Miss. Davis normally occupied._ _

__Jughead walked into the room after an annoying phone call from Tall Boy. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so concentrated on her phone. As he walked closer he realized she was watching the video the class had watched earlier. He smirked knowing she had missed most of it in class, thanks to him._ _

__Jughead reached the chair and plopped his bag on the floor. Betty didn't stir, her eyes glued to the phone. Jughead rolled his eyes and dipped down to her neck. He began to kiss it softly, his mouth skillfully dancing across her skin._ _

__Betty started swatting him away, her eyes not leaving the screen. “Jug stop! I'm trying to get this choreography down.”_ _

__Jughead frowned pulling away. He moved to the front of the chair and stooped down. He took the phone from her hand and held it behind his back._ _

__Betty glared at him, “Give it back!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Betty reached forward to try and grab it from him. He shook his head moving it farther from her reach. “Why are you so concerned with this choreography? She's gonna break it down and teach it tomorrow in class.”_ _

__Betty sat back with a sigh. “Because I want to get the lead again.”_ _

__Jughead nodded discarding her phone onto the table, “We will get the lead. Don't worry.” He assured before standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. She took it and stood up in front of him. “Now. Can I please kiss you? I've haven't touched you all day.”_ _

__Betty laughed softly draping her arms around his neck. “Is that so? Cause I clearly remember you touching me during that video.”_ _

__Jughead smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. “Oh yeah that.” He smirked before kissing her._ _

__Betty melted into his embrace and kissed him deeply. Jughead let his hands drop to her behind and pushed against it so she pressed into his groin. He pulled away briefly to speak. “So are you coming over after practice?”_ _

__“I'll be there.” She said before kissing him again._ _

__Betty and Jughead didn't practice very long before they headed to his apartment. When they arrived at his place, Betty shrugged off her jacket and draped it onto the couch. She noticed some pictures setting around the apartment. It was almost like there was a feminine touch there. “Do you live alone?”_ _

__Jughead chuckled, “I have no job.” Well at least not a paying job, he thought. “I live with my mom but she's a flight attendant so she's never home,” he explained, before his phone buzzed and he looked at it before sighing._ _

__“Everything okay?” Betty asked reaching for him and rubbing the back of his head softly._ _

__Jughead looked at her with a half smile. “Yeah. Just a friend from my old school.” He phone buzzed again. He groaned. “Just let me deal with this. I'll be right in.”_ _

__Betty nodded and started to walk away. Jughead grabbed her arm to stop her. “Hey!” Betty looked back at him. “When I come in that room, I want you naked and ready.”_ _

__Betty grinned. “Yes Sir.” She said with a wink before walking away to his bedroom. Once inside she started to strip not bothering to close the door since no one else was home._ _

__Jughead sent a text responding to Toni’s message about the party they were having at the White Wyrm later that night, assuring her he'd be there. When he was finished he sat his phone on the counter not wanting to be interrupted._ _

__As he walked to the bedroom he realized that Betty was in fact naked and ready. She laid on her side drawing absent minded circles on his sheets with her finger. Jughead entered the room and slammed the door behind him to get her attention. Betty jumped at the sound and looked up at him._ _

__Jughead grinned down at her, “You are so good to me.” He praised as he stripped himself of his clothes. “So obedient.”_ _

__Betty flushed at his words and sat up on the bed. Jughead was now completely naked. “God just seeing you ready for me. Aching for my touch.” He said climbing onto the bed. “Isn't that right? You're aching for my touch?” He asked, moving to straddle her body, his own not quite touching hers._ _

__Betty nodded, the words not quite coming out right. Her eyes were wide waiting for him to do something, anything. She'd been thinking about this moment since he made her cum in class. Her stomach clenched at the thought._ _

__Jughead smirked and gently pushed her back against the bed. Betty let out a brief giggle as she fell backwards into the bed._ _

__Jughead moved to hover over her, his hands immediately reaching to roam her body. Betty reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Jughead took her arms off of his neck not breaking the kiss and pinned them over her head._ _

__Jughead squeezed her breast gently causing Betty to let a soft moan escape. But Jughead wanted more from her. He started to tug gently at her nipple. Betty let out a stifled cry. Jughead smiled at her respond and began to toy with her peak even more. Betty moaned louder this time throwing her head to the side._ _

__Jughead watched her respond and pinched her pert nipple. “Who do these belong to Betty?” Jughead asked. Betty moaned at his words and immediately told him that they belonged to him. He smirked and let his hand travel down to her core grabbing it roughly. “And this?”_ _

__“Yours!” She cried, her back arching making her groin press against his hand._ _

__Jughead smiled, “That's right baby. All mine.” He smirked as he dipped his finger inside her core. She immediately clenched around his finger. Jughead chuckled softly, “Patience baby.”_ _

__Within a few minutes Jughead was pumping into her senselessly. Betty was a whimpering mess. “Juggie!” She screamed as she felt her release coming._ _

__Jughead stilled inside of her looking into her eyes. “What did you say?”_ _

__Betty gasped at the sudden stop. “Juggie.” She said with baited breath almost inaudible. “I'm sorry it just came out.”_ _

__Jughead shook his head as he begin to pump inside her again. “No, I love it. Say it again.” He commanded._ _

__“Juggie!” Betty screamed his name over and over again and she came hard around his cock._ _

__“Yes! Shit, Betts. That's it.” He commended as he grunted, cumming inside of her._ _

__They both came down from their high. Jughead laid down next to Betty pulling her close to him._ _

__Betty began to pulled softly on his happy trail then rubbing it gently. “So Betts, huh?” She asked._ _

__Jughead smiled down at her, “Just came out.” He said copying her words from before._ _

__Betty giggled softly pecking his lips. “Well I love it.”_ _


	9. Tremble #9

After a few weeks of jumping each other every chance they got, Betty and Jughead got closer, almost as if they were becoming friends. Everyday learning more and more about each other. One particular day, after another round of mind blowing pleasure, Jughead decided to cook Betty some food before she left. She had missed dinner at her house and that meant she wouldn't eat tonight. 

As he started to cook up some ground beef, Betty started to look around the apartment. She decided to look more closely at the picture frames that cluttered the tables. One in particular she noticed including Jughead and a girl about half his height. She had dark hair just like him and sported a big goofy grin. Betty smiled at Jughead's face in the picture. He was smiling down at the girl almost like he was laughing. 

“Who is this Jughead?” Betty asked bringing the picture over to him. 

Jughead turned around to look at the frame in her hands. “Oh that's my little sister, Jellybean.” 

Betty chuckled slightly, “Your family has a way with names.”

Jughead shook his head, “The legal ones are worse.” 

Betty nodded setting the picture down. “How come i've never seen her?” She asked wondering why she was never home.

Jughead sighed putting a lid on top of the browning hamburger meat. He turned to face her, “When my mom's at work she stays with other people. Sometimes our neighbor, a classmate’s house, or my aunt’s.”

Betty nodded taking it all in. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “I don't understand. Why doesn't she stay here with you? I mean you're certainly old enough to take care of your little sister.” 

Jughead sighed, “Tell me about it. I've tried to tell her that. It's useless.”

Betty frowned wanted to hug him and comfort him but didn't know if that would be crossing the line or not. “I'm sorry Jughead.”

Jughead shrugged, “Thanks.”

 

That weekend, Betty was particularly eager to see Jughead again. Thinking of their last encounter made her hot and bothered. Besides it was no secret that Betty was starting to enjoy Jughead's company whether they were naked or not. It was almost as if they were friends.

She sent a quick text to Jughead. _Is it a booty call if I'm texting you? ___

__Within a few seconds, she got a reply. _Not today Betts, my mom's home. _As much as Jughead wanted her to come over there was no feasible way to make it happen.___ _

____“Elizabeth!!” Her mother called from the steps. She sighed, she wanted nothing more to get out of the house and away from her mother that day. But she was stuck with nowhere to go._ _ _ _

____“Yes, mother?” She called back pulling her untamed hair back into a ponytail._ _ _ _

____“Your grandmother is here!!” Mrs. Cooper called in a sing song voice. Betty’s eyes widened and she jumped out of bed and ran down the steps. She flew past her mother, yelling a sorry as she ran to the living room._ _ _ _

____In the recliner, sat an older woman in her 70s. Only her gray hair was showing above the back of the seat but it was enough for Betty to know it was her grandma. “Lolly!!” She called running to her grandmother’s side._ _ _ _

____Her grandmother, Lolly, as she and Polly named her at young age pulled Betty into a hug. Their grandfather was lovingly called Pop, so Lolly just seemed to fit._ _ _ _

____“I missed you, Lolly.” Betty said as she pulled away from the hug. She hadn't seen her grandma in quite some time because her mother didn't get along with Lolly very well. Betty on the other hand adored her. Maybe her mother not getting along with Lolly was why Betty liked her so much._ _ _ _

____“I've missed you too, Lizzy.” Lolly said smiling down at her. Betty almost cried at the sound of her old nickname. Her grandmother was the only one who ever called her that and she'd cherish that fact forever._ _ _ _

____“You've gotten so big.” Lolly noted stroking Betty’s face. “Tell me how's dance? Are you a prima Ballerina yet?”_ _ _ _

____Betty laughed, “No, Lolly. I'm still in high school.”_ _ _ _

____Lolly shrugged, “So? Do you own the top spot there yet?”_ _ _ _

____Betty smiled shaking her head, “No, not yet. Well I did play Odette in Swan Lake at the winter performance. Things have been looking up since…”_ _ _ _

____Lolly cocked her head, “Since what?” Betty blushed looking up at her. Lolly’s eyes lit up, “Is it a boy? Young lady, Do you have a boyfriend?” She asked her eyes dancing with joy._ _ _ _

____“No. No. Lolly. He's just my dance partner.” Betty explained quickly knowing she could never tell her grandmother and her and Jughead arrangement. “He's just a really good dance partner, we work well together.” Betty was trying not to blush at the thought of all the different ways they worked well together._ _ _ _

____Lolly smiled at Betty shaking her head slightly. “Whatever you say Lizzy.”_ _ _ _

____“I think it's time to go mother.” Mrs. Cooper said walking back into the living room._ _ _ _

____Betty stood up and looked at her mother in protest. “No! She just got here!”_ _ _ _

____“I said it's time to go! I have to drop her off before your father and I go to our charity dinner.” Mrs. Cooper said motioning to her long black sparkly dress._ _ _ _

____Lolly got up slowly from the chair and placed her hand on Betty's shoulder. “It's okay Lizzy. I'll be back soon.” She reassured kissing Betty's head. “I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too, Lolly.” Betty replied before sitting down in the recliner, defeated._ _ _ _

____Her parents left with her grandma warning her they'd be back around nine. It was only six o'clock, she had 3 hours of peace._ _ _ _

____Over at the Jones’, Jughead was also having a rough day. His mother had got home from work early that morning around 3 am. Since she was getting home so  
early, Jellybean stayed the night at their apartment. Jughead found this to be the perfect time to bring up jellybean staying at home again._ _ _ _

____“No Jughead! I told you last time it wasn't going to happen!” Gladys said raising her voice clearly tired from her late flight._ _ _ _

____Jellybean piped up from the couch, “But mom I want to stay here with Jughead.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead nodded, “Jellybean would be so much happier if she could stay here.”_ _ _ _

____“Jughead…”_ _ _ _

____“Ma listen, I've getting my grades up in school, I'm doing great in the ballet company. Me and my partner performed the leads in Swan Lake and we gunning for the leads in Cinderella in the spring.” He explained, ready to go on when Gladys stopped him._ _ _ _

____“You were the leads in Swan Lake?” Gladys questioned to which Jughead nodded. “Why didn't you tell me?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you wouldn't have cared! All you care about is whether or not I'm dealing with the serpents. You don't care that I do good in school, even before you transferred me.” He huffed leaving Gladys stunned at his words just as he phone went off._ _ _ _

_____Wanna know a secret? ____ _ _ _

______Jughead smiled at text quickly replying. His anger slipping away. _what's that? _____ _ _ _ _

_________I lowkey want your fingers inside of me right now. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jughead swallowed roughly as he thought of a response. But before he could another text came through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________oh and my parents aren't home. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead groaned, “I'm leaving.” He grunted to his mom before sliding on his serpents jacket and walking out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, she couldn't believe he just didn't text back like that. The least he could do was say he was busy or uninterested. She really hoped it was the former._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty closed her eyes softly, figuring she'd just go to bed early since she didn't have anything else to do. But just as she closed her eyes she heard a quiet knock. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Jughead on her fire escape. She scurried over to the window and opened it up. “Juggie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead smirked at her, “Hey Betts. You rang?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty shook her head, still shocked that he had really came. “Well get in here it's cold!” She said moving away from the window so he could climb in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead climbed into the window and pulled her close to kiss her deeply. Betty smiled into the kiss and pushed his jacket onto the floor. It fell into a heap on the floor, the soft red fabric inside contrasting with the dark leather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How long do we have?” Jughead asked between kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“About an hour.” Betty panted, trying to unbuckle his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pushed her onto the bed, and whipped off his shirt before shucking his pants and boxers as well. He wasted no time in pulling Betty jeans down her legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room, and Jughead tore her panties at the seams, eager to be inside her. He crawled up her body and took her mouth in a searing kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was quick but not dissatisfying. Betty always felt so content after her times with Jug, especially recently. He would take the time before one of them left to hold her. It was almost as if he wanted her to know she wasn’t a toy to be used. Betty sighed happily into Jughead’s bare chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The moment was unfortunately interrupted by the creaking sound of the front door opening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shit!” Betty exclaimed sitting up and pushing Jughead out of the bed. “You gotta go!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead stumbled out of bed, “I need my clothes Betty!” He reminded as the pieces of fabric flew at his face. He caught them as fast as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A hard knock came on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“One minute!” Betty yelled before pushing Jughead into her closet with his clothes. She grabbed her t-shirt, throwing it on, and kicked her pants under the bed. She quickly climbed into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest before sliding underneath as if she was sleeping. “Come in!” She called shifting so it looked like she just woke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mrs. Cooper walked in to find Betty rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. She crossed her arms, “What are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty stretched her arms over her head trying to add to the facade. “I took a nap.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well that’s awfully unproductive.” Mrs. Cooper mentioned casually, “And your homework?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Half done, I needed a break.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mrs. Cooper shook her head. “Elizabeth Cooper!” She said raising her voice. “I will NOT have my daughter failing. You will not succumb to your laziness. You are a bright girl, and God forbid I find out you are having trouble in school, I will send you to St. Mary’s, where there will be no dance, and you can kiss Juilliard goodbye. Understood?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty sunk lower into her bed, knowing Jughead could hear every word just made this encounter even worse. “Yes mama.” She agreed quietly before grabbing the textbook which laid on her night stand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alice nodded curtly, acknowledging that she had won the fight. “Goodnight Elizabeth. Lights off at ten.” She instructed before leaving the room, the door closing behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead emerged from the closet fully dressed. How he managed to get dressed without making any noise was puzzling to Betty. She shrugged it off and stood next to the window. Jughead went to say something but she quickly interrupted him, “Don’t. You need to leave.” She said on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead took a step closer to her and gently held onto her arms. “Are you okay?” He asked trying to search her face for answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty nodded sniffing, “I’m fine. Honestly. I’m used to it. Just go.” She tried saying the last part harshly but instead her voice wavered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead sighed knowing she wouldn’t talk to him about it. Instead of forcing a conversation, he simply took her into his arms. He held her tight to tell her he was there for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After a few seconds, Betty lifted her arms to hug him back. Her sobs wouldn’t escape her lips, causing her body to shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead pulled away when he felt her body start to still. “My mom is leaving tomorrow. Come over. We can just watch movies and drink hot chocolate. Okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty nodded in agreement, wiping her tears. Jughead smiled and kissed her head gently, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He promised before climbing out the window and jogging down the fire escape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty watched as he walked to where he parked his motorcycle. Nights like this, It was almost as if Jughead actually cared. Maybe he didn’t care for Betty, but he cared about something. Deep down there was a decent human being there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Tremble #10

Jughead admiring Betty's behind as she stretched against the barre during the morning class. Yes he had seen her butt many times, most of which she was naked for. Yet for some reason he loved staring at her. 

“Jug… Jug… Jug!”

Jughead snapped out of his zone out and looked at Reggie who had called him. “Yeah, what?” He asked roughly trying to act tough and unbothered.

“I asked you if you wanted to play hoops after school.” Reggie reminded him crossing his arms. 

“I don't know man.” Jughead said clearly uninterested. “I'm not much of a sports guy.”

Reggie groaned, “Come on man. We need some bro time.” 

Jughead grinned when he caught sight of Reggie pitiful face. “Awwww. Does Reggie need to talk?” He teased poking Reggie's stomach. 

Reggie swatted Jughead's hands away. “Shut up man.”

Jughead chuckled wiping his nose. “Alright fine but can we at least like go get burgers or something? We've been exercising all day.”

Reggie laughed slapping his shoulder gently. “Deal.”

After school, Reggie met Jughead outside the school. Jughead sat on the steps smoking a cigarette. At his old school he was able to sneak a smoke on bathroom breaks. Here, they'd smell you a mile away. 

When Jughead saw Reggie standing next to him he stood up and started walking in the direction of the diner. Reggie follows suit. 

“We going to Pop’s?” Reggie asked as in fell into stride with Jughead.

Jughead looked at him with question in his eyes. It almost looked like disappointment. “Where else would we go?” He asked with all seriousness in his eyes.

Reggie chuckled softly, “Touché.”

They slipped into the fluorescent lit diner and sat themselves in one of the red boots. Reggie scanned the menu quickly before deciding what he wanted while Jughead didn't even have to look. Pop came by and took their order before leaving again.

“Alright, Reginald. What's up?” 

Reggie sighed, “I told you I just wanted some bro time.” He paused. “Well actually,” He thought for a second. “No, nevermind.” He watched out the window for a minutes before looking back at Jughead. “Hey what's going on with you and Miss. Perfect?”

Jughead looked up from his phone, “What?” He asked taken back.

“Oh come on. I bet you're texting her right now!”

Jughead shook his head, “No, actually it was my mom.”

Reggie sat back in his chair crossing his arms. “Okay. So it wasn't her.” He watched Jughead for a moment. “I see the way you two dance. Like you're having sex in the middle of the studio. You look at eachother like you're peeling off clothes one by one.” He said setting his hand down on the table loudly. 

“Okay okay fine.” Jughead started.

Reggie smiled and leaned forward in his seat eager to hear what Jughead had to say. He looked like a little kid whose asked if they can keep a secret. 

“Betty and I are sleeping together.”

Reggie nodded not moving from his spot. He sat still for a few seconds before realizing Jughead was finished. “That's it?”

Jughead laughed, “What else do you expect?”

“I don't know, that you guys are sleeping together but it's complicated cause you love her or something?”

Jughead snorted as the food arrived in front of them. “Me! Love Betty Cooper? You're out of your mind Mantle.” He mumbled under his breath just loud enough that Reggie could hear. Reggie shook his head, it was as if he knew Jughead better than he did himself. Jughead Jones was falling for Betty Cooper he just didn't know it yet.

Jughead took a bite of his burger and began to chew. Before he finished swallowed he started to talk. “What about you and Josie? What's going on there?”

Reggie shrugged popping a French fry in his mouth. “I don't know man. I don't think she likes me.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Come on you guys flirt all the time.”

“Yeah but that's more of a joke thing.” Reggie sighed, “I really like her. I just don't think she feels the same way. She just thinks I'm some jerk face.”

“First of all don't said jerkface again, you're not seven. Second, Just go for it man. The worst she can do is say no right?” Jughead suggested taking another bite of his burger.

Reggie sighed, “I’ll think about it.”

Jughead smirked at him as he wiped his face with a napkin. 

“Hey! Jughead Jones!”

Jughead looked up to see Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, and few other serpents standing in front of their table. Reggie looked immediately intimidated. “Hey guys.”

“Whose this?” Toni asked nodding in Reggie's direction. She looked like she could kill you if she wanted to but Toni was really a big softie.

“This is Reggie. He goes to my new school. We're just grabbing a burger.” Jughead smiled awkwardly at them. 

Sweet pea’s eyes suddenly narrowed at Jughead. “Where's your jacket?” 

Jughead hesitated looking in Reggie's direction to gauge his response. Reggie just looked at him waiting for an answer. “I can't wear it to campus. School rules.” 

Sweet Pea nodded, “It's at home?” He questioned. Jughead nodded. “Education first.” He said simply as if it was law. “See you later Jughead.”

Jughead waved goodbye and the small group grabbed their food and left.

Reggie leaned in towards Jughead. “Dude you're a serpent!?”

“Guilty.” Jughead said rubbing his neck. “Look just don't tell Betty. She doesn't know.”

Reggie nodded, “Alright. How long have you been a serpent anyway?”

“Technically since I was born.” He said almost as a question. “My dad was the leader.”

“Was?”

Jughead nodded, “He died in the crossfire of a gunfight last year. So now I'm the leader.” He said slowly watching Reggie's face light up. “Legacy.” He explained.

“Woah. Dude that's insane.”

Jughead chuckled. “Yeah I guess so. Anyway I finished my initiation three years ago when I was 13.”

“That's really young.” Reggie commented almost like he was worried.

“Yeah well legacy.” Jughead looked down at Reggie's empty plate. “You done?” 

Reggie cleared his throat, “Oh yeah, yeah. I'm done.”

Jughead nodded getting up from the table. He threw some money on the table to cover the bill. Reggie began to protest. “I got it. Now let's go. I got places to be.”

Jughead trudged up the steps to his apartment. He knew he was being heavy footed and loud with his sighs of tiredness but he didn't care. When he was walking up the last flight of stairs he heard quiet sniffs and sobs. He wondered who it was, suddenly afraid it was Jellybean. That something terrible had happened.

As he stepped onto the landing at the top of the steps, he saw a woman curled up into a ball. Her blonde hair was in a loose ponytail as if she been in a fight. The sobs suddenly stopped as the woman looked up at him. “Juggie.” 

His heart broke as he ran to Betty's side. “Oh my God. Betts. Is everything okay?” He asked cupping her face into his hands. He wiped away her tears before new ones began to fall. 

Betty started to cry harder. It was as if seeing him made it worse. Like when you swear you're fine and then you talk to your mom and fall apart. Betty never had that was her mother but maybe Jughead was the support for her. Someone she could cry to and tell him everything, not worried about being judged.

“Come on, let's get you inside.” Jughead soothed her and helped her up off the floor. Betty wiped her tears and followed him into the apartment. 

Jughead lead her to the couch and sat with her. “What's wrong Betty?” He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

Betty took a deep breath, the tears not stopping. “I'm sorry. I just showed up here. I didn't call. I just didn't know where else to go. I had to leave.” She said taking the tissue he offered and wiping her face. She sniffed, “Then when I got here you weren't home. Your neighbor told me you hadn't come home from school yet. As soon as she was gone, I sat down and cried.” 

Jughead rubbed her back as he listened to her story. “I'm sorry I wasn't here I was with Reggie.”

Betty shook her head, “You didn't know.”

Jughead sighed, “How about I make you some hot chocolate? You can go put some of my clothes on and then if you want to explain why you're so upset, you can.”

Betty nodded before kissing his lips gently. “Thank you, Jug.” She got up and went into his bedroom.

Jughead was shocked by the light kiss she gave him. They had kissed plenty of times before, but this felt different. Every other kiss they shared was needy and rushed. This was sweet and almost loving.

When Betty came back out of the bedroom Jughead had just finished putting whipped cream on Betty's hot chocolate. Betty smiled at him as she walked up to him and put her head on his shoulder. “That looks delicious.” She commented as she stuck her finger in the whipped cream and tasted it. “Mmmm I was right!” She gloated.

Jughead looked over at her. Her hair was now out of her ponytail falling softly around her face. She wore one of his S t-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants. Jughead smiled at her, “You look better in my clothes than I do.” He teased making Betty laugh. It was good to hear her laugh after listening to her cry. 

Jughead and Betty settled onto the couch and Betty sipped her hot chocolate. Jughead stayed quiet waiting for Betty to tell him what happened but he wouldn't pressure her to. 

When Betty was about half way finished her hot chocolate, she sat it on the coffee table and laid back in Jughead's arms. “My mom.” She paused like she didn't know how to explain herself. “When she picked me up from school unexpectedly today.” She sighed, “She saw us practicing. She dragged me to the car, told me I was a good for nothing slut. Said our dancing was the devil’s work.” She chuckled. It was funny now that she was looking back on it. “She screamed at me the whole way home through the downtown traffic. I just I couldn't stay with her yelling like that.” She sighed again, “I really am sorry I showed up unexpectedly.” 

Jughead shook his head, “No, don't be. You are welcome here whenever you need to escape. Even if my mom’s here, I can make up an excuse for why you're here. You can be my fake tutor.” 

Betty laughed, “I think it's more like the other way around.” Jughead narrowed his eyes at her confused. Betty giggled, “You're my sex tutor.”

Jughead started laughing, “Hey you're pretty good at what you do you don't need my help.”

“All I do is follow what you tell me to do.” 

Jughead smiled, “I like it when you're submissive.” His eyes darkened when he said submissive. He kissed Betty and she immediately kissed back before she pulled away a few seconds later. 

“Thank you.” Betty said softly pecking his lips one more time. “I should go.”

Jughead shook his head, “No, stay. We can watch some funny movies to cheer you up.”

Betty smiled at his and leaned back against his once again. “Okay.”

Jughead smiled as he turned on Netflix and kissed her head. Once they settled on a movie, they cuddled together. Betty's head on his chest and his head on hers.

“Your neighbor had a young girl with her. Was that your sister?” Betty asked quietly. 

“Yeah it was.” Jughead replied already knowing Jellybean was with their neighbor this time.

“She asked if I was your girlfriend.” 

Jughead laughed gently, “Of course she did.” He paused for a moment, “What uh… What did you say?”

Betty's heart began to race wondering why he was so curious. “I told her I was your friend. That's what I am right?”

Jughead cleared his throat, “Yeah, of course.” He said focusing back on the movie. _Friends, _he thought firmly, wondering why he felt a pang of longing in his stomach. He dropped an innocent kiss to her neck, and sigh happily as she melted into him. Yeah, _friends _was good if it meant staying like this.____


	11. Tremble 11

Jughead looked to Betty as she walked beside him. School had just ended and they were leaving for the day. Betty couldn’t make practice because her mom needed her home to help with dinner. Something Betty looked less than thrilled to be doing. Jughead couldn’t figure out if Betty was dreading cooking or dreading spending time with her mother. From what Jughead could gather it was more likely the latter. 

“Betty, are you sure you will be okay walking home?” Jughead asked concerned.

Betty smiled at him, “Yes, I’ve lived in Baltimore City my whole life. I think I can manage.” 

Jughead nodded, “I know but I really don’t mind. It would be nice knowing you got home safe.” He explained shuffling his feet as he looked down at them. 

Betty stopped him setting her hands softly onto his shoulders. “Juggie, seriously. It’s a really sweet offer but if my mother sees you,” She shuddered, “especially after the other night.” She said referring to her breakdown on his doorstep and the words her mother said to cause it. “I think she would actually kill me.”

Jughead sighed, “You’re right.”

Betty nodded and started to walk away from him. “Wait!” Jughead called grabbing her arm gently. “What if i dropped you off like a block away?” He suggested with a goofy grin hopefully she would say yes. 

Betty shook her head, “Goodbye Jughead.” She said trying to pull away from his grasp. 

Jughead didn’t let go of her arm, instead he looked around him to see if anyone was nearby. When he saw the coast was clear, he pulled Betty into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Betty gasped not expecting a goodbye kiss, especially in public. She moaned softly into his mouth just before he pulled away from her.

“Text me when you get home.” Jughead requested as he let her go. Betty nodded in agreement as she started to walk away again. Her steps were staggering like she was drunk. “Hey Betts,” He called softly.

Betty turned around to face him cocking her head as if to say _hmm? ___

__Jughead smiled at her cute stance, “My window will be open tonight if you need to get away.” He offered rubbing his hand on his neck._ _

__Betty couldn’t manage to bring any complete sentences out her mouth, so she simply muttered an okay. As Jughead waved goodbye, she turned around so her back was facing him. She walked away as fast as she could because if she walked any slower she might have burst with excitement in front of Jughead. There was a bundle of butterflies in her stomach and a red tint creeping onto her face. She didn’t quite understand why she was reacting this way. They were just sleeping together, it was nothing more than that. _Right? _____

____That night around two in the morning, Betty found herself wandering to Jughead’s apartment. She climbed up the fire escape as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t wake any of his neighbors. When she made it to the 3rd floor she found Jughead’s window wide open. She shifted her weight so she would fall gently inside without making any noise. Once inside, she closed the window because it was bitterly cold outside. She wasn’t quite sure how Jughead was sleeping with the window open when the temperature was in the teens._ _ _ _

____Betty walked over to the bed to find Jughead with his sheets and blanket all the way up his body and over his head. She suppressed a giggle, poor thing must have been frozen._ _ _ _

____Betty slipped off her clothes so she was only wearing her underwear and slipped into bed next to him. She curled up against his back as if he was the little spoon. Despite his window being open he was very warm. Betty smiled as she moved his blanket to cover her and tuck her frigid toes in between his legs._ _ _ _

____Jughead jumped out of his sleep. “Jesus Christ!!” He yelled at a whisper. He had no clue what was so cold on him until he felt Betty’s arms snake around his waist._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t sleep.” She said quietly almost as if she was apologizing._ _ _ _

____Jughead let a grin break onto his face, she had actually come. He turned to face her and pull her close to him, “Hey, I said my window was open.” He paused pushing her hair out of her eyes, “That means it's open. Okay?”_ _ _ _

____Betty smiled softly at him, “Okay.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead kissed her head, “I’m not really up for anything though.” He warned hoping she wasn’t turned on and that’s why she couldn’t sleep._ _ _ _

____Betty nodded with yawn. “Me neither. I just needed sleep and I knew I would fall asleep easier if I was here.” She said softly as she started to drift to sleep._ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled down at her as she began to sleep. She actually felt comfortable enough with him that it was easy for her to sleep. Easier than her own bed. Granted, her home life wasn’t the best, but knowing she felt at ease at his place made him indescribably happy._ _ _ _

____As Betty fell deeper into a sleep, she thought about how Jughead had specifically told her that his window would open. Normally, she would just knock on the door without a problem. She had never climbed through his window before. Why had he mention the window and didn’t just let her knock on the door? Especially when it was too cold to keep his window open?_ _ _ _

____Betty was a mere minute away from sleep when she realized why tonight went the way it did. When she walked into the bedroom she noticed that the light in the living room was on. Jughead never kept the light on at night. He normally got up after sex to turn it off, it kept him awake. There was only one explanation to why their light was on. His mother was home._ _ _ _

____A rustling of noises came from the kitchen confirming her suspicions. His mom was getting ready to leave for work._ _ _ _

____Betty grinned to herself. She wasn’t allowed at Jughead’s house when his mom or sister was home. Yet here she was. Of course, they didn't know she was laying in his bed, but it still felt special somehow._ _ _ _

____Betty and Jughead spent all morning in bed, the apartment newly empty. Jughead’s mom left early that morning soon after Betty arrived and his sister, Jellybean, had left around 7:30 when their neighbor stopped by to take her to school. Betty was suddenly very thankful their school had one of those silly professional development days._ _ _ _

____Of course, Betty and Jughead found a way to keep warm. They always did. No matter how cold it was they stayed nice and hot, often sweating from such excursion._ _ _ _

____During the end of their third round, Jughead’s phone began to ring. He groaned when he heard it. Thankfully, they were done. Jughead let his grunt fill the room as they found their release._ _ _ _

____Jughead grabbed his phone before rolling over next to Betty and answering it. “Hello?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey Jug. It’s Sweet Pea.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead sighed, “Hold on.” He said to Sweet Pea, then turned to Betty. “I’ll be right back.” He said placing a kiss on her lips. He slipped his boxers on and walked towards his bedroom door putting his phone back to his ear._ _ _ _

____“Hurry up!” Betty whined. “I wanna go again!” She said giggling when he looked back at her. Jughead grinned at her as he shook his head and walked out the door. “Okay Pea, what’s up?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead could hear Sweet Pea snickering on the other end of the line. “My my Jones, was that a girl I heard?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead shook his head at his friend even though he couldn’t see him. “None of your business. Now spit it out.”_ _ _ _

____“Spit what out?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead groaned, “Why did you call Sweet Pea?”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea let out an _ahh _before responding. “Right, right. So Tall Boy is planning to overthrow you.”___ _ _ _

______“ _Excuse Me!? _” Jughead spat. “He can’t do that! I’m a legacy.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sweet Pea clicked his tongue, “Yeah well being a legacy gets you into the serpents. It doesn’t make you a leader.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead was officially getting angry, his nostrils beginning to flare. “Are you questioning my ability to rule the serpents?” He asked his voice getting louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Jug. Of course not.” Pea sighed. “Look all I’m saying is you might what to make an appearance, remind them why they accepted you as leader.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, got it.” Jughead assured roughly but hanging up. He sighed, shaking his head before walking back to the bedroom where Betty was picking at the blanket she was using. Jughead sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty frowned as she looked at him sensing the tension he was carrying. She shifted her weight so she was kneeling behind him. She began to rub his shoulders gently but rougher in certain spots that were especially tense. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead shook his head knowing her couldn’t tell her. “Nothing, just family drama.” He said not quite fully lying, after all the serpents were family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty kissed his head and let her hands slide down his chest. “Can I make you feel better?” She asked dropping her hands down to his groin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead mumbled in response. Betty smirked. “Hmm?” She asked as she gently started to rub him through his pants. “What’s that?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead groaned again this time flipping them so she laid on the bed and he was on time. “I said yes.” He growled kissing her roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty giggled as Jughead began to kiss her neck. They sure did know how to distract each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Tremble 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left!! Eeek!

Jughead walked into the White Wyrm the next night with a look of determination on his face. He wasn’t going to be overthrown. Especially not by one of the weakest members of their gang. Tall Boy always wanted power and he didn’t care how he got it. But Jughead wasn’t letting him get away with it not this time. 

Jughead stopped a few feet into the bar, hands clenched on either side of his body. No one noticed he had entered the room, busy with their own affairs. “Where is he?” He yelled out into the crowded bar. 

The crowd looked at him with a gasp, as if they had seen a ghost. He hadn’t been gone that long. He had been at the Baltimore School of the Arts for two months but he had been around occasionally during that time. Jughead glared at the crowd, “I _said _where the fuck is he!?” He bellowed through the crowd.__

__This time the crowd split in two revealing Tall Boy sitting at the bar. When his buddies stopped laughing at his joke, Tall Boy looked up from his drink. He started to chuckle, “Well looky here, if it isn’t the prodigal son?” He said moving in his seat to face Jughead. “Why are we so honored to receive this visit?” Tall boy sneered in Jughead’s direction._ _

__Jughead shook his head, “I think you know why I’m here.” He paused staring at Tall Boy who never dropped his smug grin. “Sweet Pea gave me a call yesterday. Told me of your little plan.”_ _

__“Oh yesterday? What took you so long?” Tall Boy asked glaring up at Jughead with a challenge in his eyes._ _

__Jughead clenched his jaw, “I was busy. Some of us have other things to do with their life besides start meaningless drama like a little girl.” He said before turning to the crowd._ _

__“Serpents!! Please your attention!” He called out sending a hush over the bar. “I know that recently I haven’t been around here much. There a good reason for that.” He smiled thinking of Betty before shaking his head. “Something you guys probably wouldn’t understand, you’d call it silly.” He chuckled, “Except maybe Toni. She might like it.” He said smiling at the girl with pink hair._ _

__“Get on with it, Jones!” Tall Boy shouted from his seat._ _

__Jughead’s nose flared with frustration. “Jones. That is exactly why I’m here, why I’m right for this job.” He paused, “It is also the reason why my leadership is being questioned.” He said glancing back at Tall Boy who was rolling his eyes. Jughead looked back to the serpents. “I got handed this job because of who my father was. When he died, you looked to me to take up the reins and follow in his footsteps.” He looked down shuffling his feet before looking back up. “Maybe, I haven’t been very present recently. Physically. But I have picked up every phone call and solved every problem you guys have had. My father had a family, he took care of me, my mother, and my sister. He couldn’t always be here, physically, but he was _always _a phone call away. So am I.”___ _

____Jughead turned around to face Tall Boy. “I have the same strong qualities as my father did. I am loyal, dedicated, reliable.” He turned back to the crowd. “I won’t make decisions without knowing your thoughts. I only want what’s best for our family. Serpents stick together. Because here’s the thing about snakes, they stick together.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea walked up to Jughead and slapped his hand onto his back. “Snake analogies? Really?” He chuckled lowly, “You really are your old man.” He said shaking Jughead’s shoulder in support. “Jughead is the rightful leader of the serpents!” He shouted to the crowd, “Who’s with me!?”_ _ _ _

____The whole crowd began to cheer for Jughead showing their support. Jughead grinned at his gang’s response. He looked to Sweet Pea, “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea smiled at him letting go of his shoulder. “Welcome back.” He said before walking to the bar for a drink. Jughead followed him to the bar and sat on the seat next to him. It had been a while since Jug had spent an evening with his boys. He wasn’t much for drinking even though his dad always allow him to since he was old enough to come along to the bar. He would have a beer every once in awhile._ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea was quieter than normal. Jughead knew he couldn’t have been too upset considering he just backed him up against Tall Boy. But the uncomfortable silence told Jughead he knew better. “Sweet Pea,” He started trying to catch his attention._ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea perked up at the sound of Jughead calling his name but didn’t turn to look at him. Jughead smiled at his childhood best friend. “Look Pea, I know I haven’t been here for you guys lately.” Sweet Pea kept his gaze on the whiskey sitting in front of him on the bar top. “I just…” Jughead sighed, “You know I’ve been having a hard time since my dad died. I know that you said you would be there for me but my instinct was to do this alone. I’m sorry I ran away Sweet Pea.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea looked up at Jughead’s apology. He nodded, “I get it Jug. That’s why I called you. If I really thought you had abandoned us, I would have let Tall Boy go on with his plan.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead chuckled softly, “Of course.” He should have known Sweet Pea would be loyal to him no matter what. “Thank you Sweet Pea.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea nodded with a small smile on his face. “You’re welcome. Anything for my brother.” He said wrapping his arm over Jughead’s shoulder and pulling him into a side hug._ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled leaning into his hug. They weren’t much for physical affection, they followed strict bro code. So the rare hugs were special. Jughead looked over to Sweet Pea, “Just so you know, I’m better now. I’ve found someone who gives me something to look forward to again.” He couldn’t help the smile that spread onto his face. “I’m gonna be around more. When I’m not busy.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea smiled reassuringly at him, “Jug I know that you have a family to take care of and apparently someone special to pay attention to.” He said winking at him with a nudge. Jughead shook her head pushing him away._ _ _ _

____Jughead’s bubbly friend, Toni, plopped down on the bar stool next to him. “So, tell me about this girl.” She sang to him propping her head on her elbow._ _ _ _

____Jughead chuckled at his friend, “How did you know I was talking about a girl?”_ _ _ _

____Toni rolled her eyes, “Jug I’ve been begging you to find a girl since the sixth grade. I can tell.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead shook his head. “Hey, I’ve had girls before!”_ _ _ _

____Toni looked at him pointedly. “Girls that you do more than sleep with. I’m happy you found that finally.”_ _ _ _

____Jughead scrunched his nose, “Well…”_ _ _ _

____Toni gaped at him. “Jughead Jones!” She said smacking the back of his head. “You’re just sleeping with her!” She stood up, something she did every time she was about to yell at one of them. Her tiny size often made her seem unintimidating but Jughead and Sweet Pea knew better. Toni had been yelling at them since she could talk. Jughead’s mom always joked that she yelled in babbles at them even before then._ _ _ _

____“I can’t believe you! Girls need more than sex! They need someone there for them, to support them, and show them that they are worth something!”_ _ _ _

____Jughead looked up at her, “I’d like to think I show her that in bed.”_ _ _ _

____Toni groaned, “No you idiot that’s not enough! Sweet Pea back me up.”_ _ _ _

____Sweet Pea shrugged, “Toni, I’ve only had one girlfriend. I don’t know anything.”_ _ _ _

____Toni threw her hands up, “I give up, you buffoons.” She said shaking her head and walking away from the pair. Jughead shook his head lightly as he took a sip from his beer. Before he could comment on Toni’s rant, his phone buzzed._ _ _ _

_____Hey, Can I come over?_ _ _ _ _

______Jughead smiled down at his phone before replying. _Be there in 10. _____ _ _ _ _

________Jughead hit Sweet Pea’s shoulder lightly, “I gotta go man. Let me know when Toni cools down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Jughead got into his apartment, he noticed his bedroom door was open and the lamp by his bed was on. His furrowed his eyebrow and walked back to his room. Betty was laying on his bed with a black lace underwear set on and a see-through baby doll top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Goddamn.” Jughead muttered walking towards the bed. “You look incredible.” He said sitting on the bed. He reached to feel the material of her coverup, he smirked at her. “Did you buy this just for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty blushed, biting her lip. “Yes.” She whispered before kissing him gently. The kiss turned heated quickly as Jughead threw his beanie to the ground. Betty pulled herself closer to Jughead and let her hands slide down his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead began to kiss her neck, the last mark he gave her was beginning to fade and he wanted to replace it. He liked having the reminder that she was his even though she kept it covered up with makeup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Betty’s hands slide down Jughead’s back she rubbed her hands against the leather. She liked the feeling of it on her skin. But her hands stopped abruptly as she felt soft fabric brush against her skin. She opened her eyes, forgetting about the pleasure she felt as Jughead’s lips on her neck. She looked down his back at the green thread that curled into the shape of a snake. She gasped quietly. “Juggie…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead pulled away from the nape of Betty’s neck and looked at her. “What is it?” He asked a look of concern on his face, she almost never pulled away from sex._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders and gathered it into her hands. She looked down at the double headed snake that stared back at her. _Southside Serpents. _She couldn’t believe what was laying in her lap. She looked up at Jughead who sat frozen waiting for her to say something. “You’re a Serpent?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jughead swallowed the breath he had been holding in. “Yeah i am.” He rubbed his neck nervously. “I’m more than that actually. I’m their leader.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jughead could sense Betty’s mood change dramatically. The air in the room stiffened. Betty got up from the bed throwing his jacket at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you kidding me? You’ve been lying to me this whole time?” She asked glaring at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Betts… Come on. I didn’t exactly lie. I’m not allowed to wear it at school and I have no reason to wear it when I’m here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you didn’t tell me either!” She huffed crossing her arms. “Is that what all the random phone calls you get are for?” She rubbed her face stressfully before looking at him again. “God do you know how dangerous that is!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Betty was yelling at him now. Jughead felt his body tensing up, he was mad, annoyed, and confused. He didn’t understand why she was so upset. He shook his head at her. “Yeah I do know Betty. Wanna know why?” His voice was louder than normal but he wasn’t quite yelling yet. “My dad died in Serpent/Ghoulies crossfire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Betty pulled her hand up to her mouth, she knew his dad wasn’t around but she didn't know he had died. She didn’t said a word. She letting Jughead finish talking, the anger still boiling inside of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He wasn’t supposed to be there. He was their leader and he needed to be protected. They were losing bad and he couldn’t let them fight alone. So he went out there and he died for them.” Jughead said never taking his eyes off of Betty. His eyes peering through her. He didn’t want her to find out like this but it was going to happen eventually. “The serpents are family. They take care of their own. They’ve been taking care of me since I was a kid. When my dad died, they were the only people that cared. The only people who didn’t blame my father for the other deaths that happened that day. They didn’t paint him as an evil gang leader who deserved to die.” Jughead was trying not to let his anger turn into tears. Not in front of Betty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Betty was stunned, she couldn’t manage any words. She had heard of a big gang fight the year before, fifteen people had died. She had no clue that the boy who walked into her life a few months ago was affected by it. A countless amount of emotions ran through her head. She was angry that he hadn’t told her. Upset that they were fighting like this. Hurt for the boy who she cared for that had lost his father. But most of all, worried that something would happen to him. He could lose his life just like his father did. She could lose him. That was something she wasn’t ready for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jughead looked at her gritting his teeth. “You don’t have anything to say huh?” He asked standing up and pacing the floor on the opposite side of the bed from her. He stopped to face her. “Why do you even care Betty?” He asked leaning forward and crossing his arms. “I’m just a dick you ride.” He spat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Betty turned to face him her face glowing red. “Are you kidding me?” She asked dropping her arms from her chest. “I’m in love with you! You idiot!” She yelled turning away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jughead froze as she turned from him. _“Shit.” _He mumbled before marching over to her. He grabbed her by her arms pulling her towards him and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Betty gasped softly into his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead laid her back gently against the bed. He discarded of her babydoll top and picked up where they had left off. Maybe Toni was right and girls needed more than sex. He was ready to give that to Betty but in that moment he was going to show her about much he cared for and worship her with his hands, and mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jughead was peppering kisses down Betty’s body working his way to her core but before he could get there, Betty’s phone rang. He lifted his head from her skin, “Don’t answer it.” He said roughly before kissing her stomach again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Betty picked up her phone from the night stand with a giggle. She would just check to see who it was. She groaned when she saw her mother’s face on her screen. “I have to pick this up Jug. It’s my mom. She’s probably worried about me.” She said before hitting the green button on her phone. Jughead sighed before laying next to Betty on the bed and taking her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey mom. What’s up?” Betty asked as she cuddled into Jughead’s frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alice’s voice on the other end sounded labored and hoarse like she had been yelling or crying. “Betty, It’s Lolly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	13. Tremble #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @juggiehasmyheart17 for updates on writing status and for a sneak peek of my new fic, Catch!

Betty hung up the phone quickly sitting up. “I’ve got to go.” She said quickly before moving to get dressed. 

“Betty, what’s going on?” Jughead asked concern flooding his voice. He couldn’t hear anything Alice was saying but whatever it was made Betty very upset. She had almost immediately started crying. “Betty please talk to me.”

Betty shook her head, “I don’t have time to explain. I have to get home to my family.” She said before grabbing her purse and running out his bedroom door. 

“Betty wait!” He called after her but she didn’t answer. Instead, he just heard the slam of his apartment door. He sighed laying back down on his bed. They didn’t even get a chance to talk about what Betty had said. He didn’t get a chance to tell her that he felt the same way. He ran his fingers through his hair before resting his hand behind his head. He wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. 

The next day around noon, Betty called Jughead to tell him that her grandmother, Lolly had died. He now understood why she had reacted the way she did to the phone call. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side but she refused. Betty didn’t want to deal with her mother freaking out about Betty’s serpent, whatever he was, on top of everything else. She did promise that he could come to the memorial service. 

Jughead felt hopeless not being able to come to Betty’s aid. He wanted to hold her and tell her things were going to be alright. He always wanted to be around Betty as much as possible. Ever since that day she showed up on his doorstep crying, he wanted her smile to never leave her face. It was an innate feeling to want to protect Betty but now that she had made her confession, it felt like more than that. Like he was supposed to protect her, like it was his responsibility.

After an hour or so of no contact from Betty, Jughead decided he needed to get out of the house. So he went to his safe haven before he met Betty, the White Wyrm. It was early afternoon so the bar was quiet. Jughead sat down at the bar ordering a coke. Once he got it and started to sip on it, Toni sat next to him. “Why so gloomy Jug?”

Jughead sighed setting his drink down. “Betty, the girl I was telling you about, we got into an argument last night. She didn’t know I was a Serpent and she was scared I was going to get hurt.” Toni smiled at his story already knowing that the girl really liked him. “I got upset and asked why she cared so much about me? Then she told me that she loved me.”

Toni grinned at Jughead, “That’s great Jug! But why are upset?”

“We didn’t get to talk about it. I mean I kissed her when she told me so I guess she knows I feel the same way but I didn’t get to actually tell her.” Jughead explained sighing and shaking his head. Toni asked why they couldn’t talk and Jughead continued. “She got a call from her mom, her grandmother passed away.”

Toni rubbed Jughead’s back. “Why aren’t you there comforting her? She needs you right now.”

Jughead shook his head, “I can’t. She told me not to. Her mother would kill me if I showed up and Betty can’t deal with that right now.”

Toni nodded understanding why he couldn’t go. “You are going to the funeral though right?” Toni asked in a _you better be _tone of voice. When Jughead said he was she nodded again. “Good. Let me and Sweet Pea know when and we will be there.” She assured him before kissing his head and walking out of the bar.__

__

__Betty had locked herself in her room and shut the lights off. The blinds were closed and her covers pulled up to her head. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t ignoring everyone’s text messages. She was too numb to answer any questions and far too emotional to explain anything.There were text messages from Josie and Kevin along with other classmates sending their condolences and asking if she was okay. Most of the text messages though were from Jughead. She knew that Jughead cared about her and was hurting because she wasn’t letting him be there for her but she couldn’t handle company yet. Losing Lolly was like losing herself, losing the only happiness Betty had known. Lolly was a safe haven, someone she could go to with any problem and know she would find the best advice and warm open arms. Lolly was a better mother to Betty than her own mother. So much so that Betty wondered how her wretched mother came from a sweetheart like Lolly._ _

__The last few years of her life, Alice did nothing but push her away. At the first sight of Lolly’s decaying health, sje shipped her off to an assisted living home. She claimed it was the best place for her, but truthfully Alice just wanted her out of their lives. Betty of course felt differently, if she was old enough she would have moved in and taken care of her grandmother herself. Betty couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Lolly but unfortunately it was time to find out._ _

__Betty only responded to a few of Jughead’s text messages over the next few days to simply assure him she was okay and she wasn’t upset with him. When she saw him at the funeral, she ran into his arms and burst into tears. He wore his Serpents jacket but right now Betty didn’t care; she was just glad he was there. The cold leather felt good against her flushed skin. Jughead’s heart broke at the sound of her sobs into his chest. He rubbed her back holding her strongly in his arms. “Shhh Betts. I got you.” He soothed as he guided them back into the seats behind them._ _

__After a few more minutes of sobbing, Betty was now only softly sniffling. She curled herself into the crook of Jughead’s neck as he held her into him. As people approached her to tell her they were sorry for her loss, Betty only nodded offering a soft smile. Jughead would smile as well muttered a _Thank you, we appreciate it. _His statement earned a couple of odd looks from the mourners probably confused since they had never seen them before.___ _

____The room quieted as the service started. The priest walked to the front of the church as the casket was brought down the aisle and sat carefully on its pedestal. The pallbearers covered the coffin with a beige cloth, a large cross embroidered on it. Once the pallbearers sat down, Betty straightened up in her seat. Jughead loosen his arm around her shoulder but rested it there._ _ _ _

____The priest then raised his hand in front of his face as if he was drawing a cross in the air. Everyone but Jughead seemed to know what it meant because the whole crowd did the sign of the cross on themselves immediately after his gesture. Jughead just sat there, considering he had never been to a Catholic funeral before and his family wasn’t religious._ _ _ _

____The rest of the funeral contained a lot of Bible readings and actions that Jughead certainly didn’t understand. Nothing made him uncomfortable, instead it was intriguing to him. Even the eye daggers that people threw at the back of his head didn’t make him uncomfortable. He was happy to be there for Betty supporting her. So instead of letting it affect him he just pulled Betty closer or kissed her head when he felt eyes on them. People wanted to know who the leather clad serpent was who sat with their perfect little Betty. The truth was he was the bad boy that had stolen Betty’s heart._ _ _ _

____The audience bowed their heads as the priest lead the mourners in prayer. As they said amen and lifted their heads, the pallbearers stood from their seats. The casket was shed of its cloth and carried down the aisle._ _ _ _

____The mourners rose to their feet to follow the pallbearers, allowing the family to walk out first. Jughead held onto Betty’s hand as they were guided outside to the limo, earning a couple of serious glares from Alice._ _ _ _

____As they walked past the mourners who stood in respect as they left the church, Betty noticed that the last five rows on either side were filled with men and women in leather jackets similar to Jughead’s. Betty looked to her mother just as her face filled with horror. Betty wanted to laugh at her reaction but she refrained instead looking to Jughead who smiled proudly at his Serpents who stood in the pews._ _ _ _

____“What are they doing here Jug?” Betty asked tugging gently on his shirt._ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled down at her, “I told you, Betty. Serpents take care of their own.”_ _ _ _

____Betty smiled looking back to the Serpents. She shook her head gazing up at Jughead. “I don’t understand. I’m not one of them.” She said as the sun shone down on them as they walked outside._ _ _ _

____Jughead pulled her closer into his hold, “They heard my girl was hurting so they came to support you.”_ _ _ _

____Betty blushed stopping their footsteps and held onto his shirt. “Am I your girl Jug?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead smiled down at her, “Yes Betty. You’re my girl. I wanted to tell you that but you ran out so fast I couldn’t.”_ _ _ _

____Betty smiled wrapping her arms around his arms and kissing him deeply. Jughead kissed back pulling her close before Alice cleared his throat making them pull away._ _ _ _

____“You should go.” Jughead warned._ _ _ _

____Betty sighed, “Come with me, please?”_ _ _ _

____Jughead looked to Alice who stood with her arms crossed, her eyes listing all the ways she was going to kill him. Jughead sighed looking back to Betty, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, but I'll meet you there, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Betty nodded before pecking his lips. “I’ll see you there.” She said before pulling away and joining her mom inside the limo._ _ _ _


	14. Tremble #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHH I can't believe this story is over! I'm sad but also thrilled. Thank all of you for your amazing support and love!! 
> 
> Stay tuned for my new fic, Catch. Which will premiere this week. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @juggiehasmyheart17 for updates and sneak peeks.

Jughead walked back to his friends who had now left the church and were standing outside. Jughead smiled at the different faces who were in front of him. Almost the whole gang with there, even Tall Boy who Jughead knew was only there to kiss up to him. “Thanks for coming guys, I think Betty appreciated it.” He said remembering the way her face glowed when she saw them all there. She was starting to understand why Jughead stuck with the Serpents and how much they were family to him. That was more than Jughead could have expected from her and he was thrilled about it. 

“Come on, let’s go get your girl.” Sweet Pea said throwing his arm over Jughead’s shoulders. 

Jughead chuckled before looking up at him. “You guys are coming to the cemetery?” He asked surprised.

Toni threw her arms around Jughead’s waist, “Of course we are.” 

Jughead smiled pulling her into his frame and looked back to see a small group of Serpents following him. He was lucky to have people like them in his life.

When they arrived at the cemetery and stood around the open burial plot, Jughead held Betty close to him. She seemed much more stable now then she had in the church. The Serpents stood behind them close enough that they could spring to action if needed. 

The words mentioned at the burial plot we’re short and sweet. No emotionally eulogies were given. After all the only person who wanted to say anything was Betty but she couldn’t bear enough strength to do it. The crowd dispersed to their cars and the Serpents to the bikes. They didn’t leave just yet, not knowing whether Jughead or Betty needed them. 

“I want you to meet some of the Serpents.” Jughead said softly to her as they walked up to the cloud of Serpents. Betty simply nodded an agreement as they made their way to them. “Guys,” Jughead cleared his throat, “I want you to meet my girlfriend Betty.” Betty blushed at the word girlfriend, and the Serpents came up one by one. 

The first one to approach them was a tall guy who looked their age. He had dark hair similar to Jughead’s that framed his face. He looked like he could kill someone, and Betty had no doubt that he actually would. “Betty this is Sweet Pea.” Jughead said laughing as Betty looked at him strangely. “It’s a nickname.” He explained. “He has been my best friend since I can remember.”

Sweet Pea flashed a smile at her, “It’s nice to meet you Betty. If he gives you any trouble let me know I’ll rough him up.” Betty chuckled and thanked him before the next Serpent came up. 

The girl who came up next was small in stature and very pretty. She had pink hair and eyes that sparkled. She stuck her hand out to shake Betty’s. “I’m Toni. I’m really happy Jughead has finally brought a girl around. I can tell he really cares about you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Okay Toni, enough mush.”

Toni laughed shaking her head, “Well anyway it’s gonna be great having another girl around. We have to hang out sometime.”

Betty nodded smiling at her, “That sounds nice.” 

Toni walked away and a few other older serpents came up to meet her. They were all friendly and excited to meet her. When they all walked away, Betty turned to Jughead and wrapped her arms around his neck. “They were all really nice.”

Jughead smiled down at her wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m glad you liked them.”

“I still don’t get it. Why did they come?”

Jughead pulled her closer to him. “I told you, they knew my girlfriend was hurting so they came to support. If you are associated with a Serpent then you are taken care of.”

Betty nodded, “But I wasn’t your girl until fifteen minutes ago.” 

“They must of known I cared for you.” He said kissing her head making Betty blush.

Alice walked up to them as they embraced each other. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat trying to get their attention. They pulled away awkwardly. “Elizabeth, we are going out as a family to eat. It’s time to say goodbye.”

Betty looked away from her mother and back at Jughead. “Will you come with me?” Betty asked pouting ever so slightly and tugging on his sleeves gently. 

As much as Jughead was scared of Alice and her demon eyes, he couldn’t say no to Betty looking at him like that. “Okay.” He softly softly pecking her lips again. He could hear Alice groan and it made him laugh thinking about how much she hated this. Maybe it was because she was slowly losing control of Betty. Betty followed Jughead to his bike and he handed her his helmet. “So Elizabeth huh?” He asked with a smirk. 

Betty glared at him, “It’s Betty. I’m Betty. Your Betty.” She emphasized. 

Jughead chuckled shaking his head, “Climb on and hold on tight. I like to go fast.” He teased with a wink. She laughed and swung her leg onto the bike, her dress now laying against her upper thigh. Jughead smiled back at her squeezing her knee gently. “Kiss for the road?” He asked sweetly leaning in towards her. Betty giggled and kissed his lips softly letting the kiss linger. She pulled away with a sigh biting her bottom lip softly.

They arrived at the restaurant where her family was waiting. Jughead pulled up to the restaurant with a loud whirl from his motorcycle. Betty giggled as she noticed her family’s stares through the window. First, she had brought a boy to her grandmother’s funeral and now he was here at an intimate family lunch. The thought that she was causing this ruckus by loving someone made her insides jump with excitement. 

Jughead and Betty walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Betty smiled and waved to her family that sat around the circular table. She squeezed Jughead’s hand leaning into him gently. “Everyone I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jughead.” She said beaming. 

Jughead felt his chest contract, he never felt the need to impress anyone or justify his actions. Normally he let his jacket do the talking but in this case his jacket was speaking against him. These people didn’t care that he was a Southside Serpent in fact that didn’t like that fact. That meant that he wasn’t good enough for their daughter, niece, cousin. He would bring her into danger. Maybe this was how his mother’s family felt when she brought his dad home. He realized then why his father always worked so hard and taking care of his family was so important. He had another world to fit into for the sake of the woman he loved. 

Jughead cleared his throat, “It’s Forsythe.” He corrected before continuing, “Its very nice to meet all of you.” He said trying his best to just breathe. 

After lunch, Betty went back to Jughead’s apartment with him, done with family obligations. She kept thinking all afternoon about Jughead’s reveal. Why did he wait until now in front of all of her family to tell her his real name? Betty sighed looking at him, “So Forsythe huh?” A sense of slight bitterness in her voice. 

Jughead looked up at her seeing her sad face and sighed. “Jughead is not a proper name. I thought maybe if I was Forsythe to your family they might respect me, accept me.” He explained rubbing his neck. 

Betty’s face changed quickly from frustration to appreciation. “Oh Juggie!” She said wrapping her arms around his neck. “That is the sweetest thing. Thank you.” She said kissing him gently. 

Jughead smiled into the kiss before pulling away and stepping back. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Jughead asked as he hung up his Serpents Jacket.

Betty grinned and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. “No I want to bone my _boyfriend. _” She teased trying out how the new word rolled around on her tongue.__

__Jughead groaned at her forwardness, and all but ran to his bedroom, tugging Betty behind him. The moment the door closed, she was up against it, being kissed like never before. There was a new passion in their kisses, and Jughead was living for it. Her dress and bra were gone in seconds, and Betty pulled stripped him down to his underwear as well._ _

__Jughead stopped to admire her for a moment. She was so beautiful, every single part of her, and he was in awe that she actually loved him, was in love with him. Betty was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and he was going to savor every moment with her._ _

__He attached his lips to her collarbone and started trailing wet kisses down to her breasts. She gasped at the feeling of his mouth wrapping around her nipple, while he tweaked the other one with his hand. He worked further down her body, kneeling in front of her, and pulled her panties down her impossibly long legs._ _

__He took one of her legs and placed it over her shoulder. Betty was a gasping mess above him, and her hands came up to fondle her breasts as he licked into her. It was a miracle she didn't lose balance as he ate her out against his bedroom door, moaning and gasping as his tongue worked in circles around her clit and two fingers pumped in and out of her._ _

__Her gasps and moans spurred him on as Jughead brought her closer and closer to the edge. When her orgasm peaked, she almost toppled over in her ecstasy, and Jughead grabbed her hips to steady her. He put her leg back on the ground and kissed back up her body. Being a hot blooded teenage guy, he paused at her breasts, giving them special attention before kissing her lips sensually._ _

__Betty sank into the kiss, and her hands roamed all over his torso. She reached down and pulled at his boxers, snapping the elastic against his skin. Jughead gasped into her mouth and she tugged them down. The fabric pooled around his feet, and he scooped her up into his arms._ _

__He shuddered as Betty's body molded against his, and her warm, wet center pressed against his aching erection. His hands dug I to her ass, holding her against him while hers were in his hair. Jughead walked her over to his bed in the corner, and dropped her on top of it. In her surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down as well._ _

__He collapsed on top of her, and they laughed into each other's skin, still clinging desperately to each other. Jughead moved his hips against hers, and their smiles faded as Jughead gritted his teeth and Betty's gasped. He guided his cock slowly into her entrance, and watched in wonder as Betty's eyes fluttered shut._ _

__“Yes, Juggie,” she whispered. “Move.”_ _

__Jughead heeded her wishes and set a slow, steady pace. He wanted to take his time with her, to make love instead of fuck. Betty seemed opposed to this idea, however, as she wrapped her legs around his hips and gasped, “Faster!”_ _

__His hips began to snap into hers, surely causing bruises as they collided painfully. Jughead ducked his head down and began to suck at her collarbone. Betty moaned and writhed beneath him, and he sucked harder. When he was satisfied with the rapidly darkening mark on her skin, he sank his teeth into the soft skin of her neck and began another hickey. Surely her mother would be mad, but Jughead really didn't care._ _

__“Juggie,” she panted, breaths staggering. “I'm coming.”_ _

__“Let go, baby,” he moaned against her skin. “I've got you, Betty, let go.”_ _

__She clenched hard around his cock, and it took all his self control to hold back until she was done. It seemed like ages before she finally fell limp against the bed, and he released with a long, low groan. He collapsed on top of her, and simply burrowed his nose into her neck, right by the fresh hickey adorning her skin._ _

__“Juggie, you're crushing me,” Betty groaned beneath him. Jughead laughed and rolled to the side, pulling her along with him. She giggled and snuggled into his chest._ _

__“I love you, Elizabeth Cooper.” Jughead said quietly into her skin._ _

__“I'm gonna ignore what you just called me Forsythe since this is a beautiful moment.” She teased rubbing her hand up and down his chest. “I love you too and although it came out in anger I'm glad I told you.”_ _

__Jughead smiled at her and kissed her softly letting his hands slip into her hair. “I'm glad you told me too. I may have never realized I loved you if you hadn't.”_ _

__They stayed in bed the rest of the day, cuddling and talking. Confessing the little things they loved about each other. It was nice to be open and honest with someone and not be reprimanded for stupid minuscule things._ _

__The next week, Baltimore School for the Arts had their spring ballet performances. Betty and Jughead were both extremely nervous but for different reasons._ _

__Betty's hands hadn't stopped shaking since the performance weekend started. She has always wanted to play the lead in Cinderella. This was her shot and she could mess up ruining everything. It did help that Jughead, her partner on and off the dance floor, was there by her side. However, his nervous energy heightened hers._ _

__Jughead was waiting in the wings for the show to begin. He had Betty pulled against his chest as he played anxiously with her fingers._ _

__Betty looked up at him, “Baby please relax. You are not helping me calm down.”_ _

__Jughead took a deep breath nodding. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. My mom and Jellybean are here. They've never seen me dance. No one has ever been out there who matters.”_ _

__Betty turned around to face him. “It's gonna be okay. You will be the best Prince Charming that Baltimore has ever seen.” She reassured wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. Jughead smiled into the kiss._ _

__Betty pulled away and took his hand. “Come on Prince Charming, you've got to see if a shoe fits.” She teased as the the light dimmed and the tech supervisor called places._ _

__The performance went off smoothly. Betty and Jughead danced together as if they had been a pair their whole life and this time there wasn't any unbreakable sexual tension. They had finally fixed that._ _

__After Betty and Jughead changed into their street clothes, Jughead pulled her into the audience to where his mom and sister were._ _

__“Jughead!” Jellybean yelled running towards him and throwing herself in his hug._ _

__Jughead chuckled, “Hey, there JB.” He greeted and kissed her head. He then directed his attention to his mom. “Did you guys enjoy the show?”_ _

__Gladys smiled at him, “I did very much! You were amazing, honey.” She smiled walking towards him then looking to Betty she said, “And your partner is very pretty.”_ _

__Betty blushed at Gladys’ comment and Jughead jumped walking over to Betty. He pulled her gently over to Gladys. “Mom, this is my girlfriend. Betty.”_ _

__Gladys smiled brightly at Betty and held her hand out which Betty gladly accepted. “Mrs. Jones. It is very nice to meet you.”_ _

__“You as well Betty. I wasn't aware that Jughead was seeing someone but I'm so glad he is. You keep him in line, okay?”_ _

__Betty nodded, “He does a pretty good job of that himself but I'll keep an eye on him.” She said smiling._ _

__“Well you are welcome to keep an eye on him anytime.” She chuckled with her pause. “Hey Jellybean, Would you like to stay with Jughead while I go to work this time?” Jellybean cheered and asked if Betty could stay too. Betty blushed and was surprised when Gladys agreed. Jughead thanked Gladys for finally understanding. She sighed and hit his chests lightly. “It's a trail run Jughead. Don't. Mess it up.”_ _

__Jughead pulled Betty into his embrace and plopped a kiss on her head. “I think we should go to Pop’s to celebrate a night of accomplishments and new beginnings.” They all agreed and left to walk to Pop’s._ _

__As they were walking into Pop’s, Jellybean taped Betty's shoulder. Betty stopped and looked down at her._ _

__Jellybean smiled big at her, “I knew you were Jughead's girlfriend!” She cheered. Betty try to explain but Jellybean wouldn't let her finish by putting her hand up. “You just didn't know it yet.” She explained walking away to follow Jellybean and Gladys to their table._ _

__Betty chuckled shaking her head before she started to follow her. Who knew an eleven year old girl could be so right. Jughead was gonna be Betty's best friend, lover, and biggest supporter she just hadn't known it yet._ _


End file.
